Letting go,Finding new
by midnight leo
Summary: Natsume left Mikan for Hotaru. Mikan transfers school and there she meets Devon. But, can she forget about Natsume and let herself fall in love? or will she be trapped in her emotions? All chapters revised, thanks to my beta reader, Mishaa
1. Chapter 1: Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own gakuen alice or its characters. But I do own mine.

This is a revised version.


	2. Chapter 2: Prolouge

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters. But I do own Devon Koshiba.

**Summary:** Natsume left Mikan for Hotaru. Mikan transfers to another school, there she meets Devon. But can she forget about Natsume and let herself fall in love? Or will she be forever trapped in her emotions?

**.**

**Prologue**

It felt like only yesterday that I left the academy.

And it felt like a million years ago since _he_ left.

Sure when I liked him, I was head over heels for him as _he_ was to me. But I guess we're just never meant to be.

My heart shattered when he told me he didn't love me anymore, that he preferred my best friend, Hotaru Imai.

Natsume Hyuuga, every girl's dream was to be his girlfriend.

My world turned upside down when he said we should break up. After that I asked my mother to let me transfer schools.

I, Mikan Sakura, fifteen years old with long brown hair and large chocolate eyes.  
I was a known klutz, infamous for trouble to follow me around

After I transferred schools to a place that also houses gifted children.  
It's called Westfield Academy.

That's where I met _him__**.**_ The kid gifted with the ice alice, top student and unmistakably handsome.

_**Devon Koshiba.**_

_**.**_

Please rate and review and tell me if you like the first chapter and if I should continue. Sorry if it's a bit short.


	3. Chapter 3: Life in the academy

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters. But I do own Devon.

I would like to thank the following people:

Yaoi Yummy- thank you for the review. Here's the second chapter. Hope you like it.

Xxdarkness-angelxX- thanks for reviewing. I'll try to make this chapter longer. So please enjoy.

**Chapter 3- life in Westfield Academy**

Westfield Academy, Main Gate

"Wow, this place is so cool". I marveled, looking around Westfield. _So this is my new school_. I thought.

"Mikan are you sure you're going to be alright here? You know this place is full of new people and you don't know anybody". Mom said.

"'Ill be fine"

"Kay. Bye sweetie" She kissed my cheek. "Take care!" and she drove off.

"Hello, you must be Mikan Sakura" A voice said. I turned around and saw a pleasant looking face, green eyes and a kind smile. "Hello, I'm your homeroom teacher, Nikkaido Fujisaki"

I nodded and followed him to the classroom

. Westfield Academy, Classroom

"Class, we have a new student today" he announced.

The classroom fell silent.

"Please introduce yourself"

"Um, hello. My name is Mikan Sakura. I came from Alice Academy. I'm a special star. My alices are nullification and S.E.C. Please take care of me." I bowed.

"Okay, anymore questions for Sakura-san?" Nikkaido Sensei asked.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" A boy asked. "Er.. no." I mumbled.

Nikkaido-sensei, sensing my uncomfort, pointed at a boy at the back. "Okay, please seat next to Koshiba-kun".

I sat next to a boy with black hair and sky blue eyes. No, I mean seriously, his eyes were so blue they were almost white like ice. But he was unmistakably handsome.

"Hi, my name is Mikan Sakura. My alices are the nullification and S.E.C. What about you what's your name?" He didn't reply, he just turned away. _He is so cold, like Natsume._ I cringed at the thought.

I shook his arm, "What is your name?". He sighed.  
I waited for an answer. Just when I was about to turn away, he turned to face me and said. "Koshiba Devon".

"What are your alices?" I asked.

He turned to me coldly. "None of your business"

"I told you mine you should tell me yours."

. "I didn't listen"

I leaned closer to him, irritated by his answers "Darn it I'm just asking. "What is your problem?"

His eyes widened a bit. He turned away again.  
I swear I saw his face redden

_She's too close. he thought._

"Ice." He said simply.

"Wow, you're so cool".

"You're an idiot. You easily get amazed". He said.

"Oh, I almost forgot. You all will have partners for the whole year. And no, you may not choose you're partner". Nikkaido-sensei announced.

Everyone groaned.

Nikkaido-sensei started announcing the partners.

"Sakura-san, you are paired with Koshiba-kun".

"Wow, she's so lucky". A girl said.

The bell rang and Devon walked out of the classroom.

"Hey, wait." I called after him. But he ignored me.

"Hello". A voice said.  
I turned around and saw a cute girl with long blonde hair and black eyes.

"Hi". I smiled.

"My name is Yuki Hana, nice to meet you Sakura-san".

"Oh, please call me Mikan, Hana-san".

She giggled. "Oh, just call me Yuki, Mikan-chan".

"okay!"

"Let me show you around." She said.

She stood by her word and showed me around the school.

We had lunch together.

"Oh, Mikan-chan. I have to go, sorry." She said.

"Okay, see you!" I said.

I roamed around the garden. And then I went back to the dorm. My room was 325.

I opened the door and I was surprised to see Devon in a towel inside my room.

"Wah! Wh-what the hell are you doing in my room?" I screamed, covering my eyes.

He sighed.

"Don't you know how to knock?" He asked, indifferent.  
"And you idiot, this isn't your room. I checked the room number 324."

I gaped at him.

"Not leaving? What you want to see my body?" He smirked.

"No of course not". I said blushing furiously, closing the door.  
"Sorry."

I went to my room. My face red.  
Damn, I'm neighbours with him?

I lied at my bed. He is so much like Natsume. Damn, why can't I get him out of my mind?

There was pain in my chest. I need to forget. I want to be free. And at last, I fell asleep.

**.**

Please review and could you give me some suggestions, advices for this story.

Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4: Trapped overnight part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters. But I do own Devon, Yuki, Amane, Hikaru, Nikkaido , Nami,

I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 4- Trapped Over night part one**

Someone was shaking me. My eyes fluttered open. "Good morning" someone greeted.

I sat up. I saw two faces.

"Wha-what? Who are you people?" I asked prepared to hit them in case there were robbers. "Are you here to rob me? I asked in my 'defence' mode

"We're so sorry, Sakura-san. We didn't mean to scare you. We are your maids, my name is Hikaru and she's my twin Amane."

Hikaru and Amane both had red hair. The only difference was Hikaru's eyes were yellow, while Amane's were green.

"Sakura-san breakfast is ready"

"Okay" _I can't believe this school has maids._

When I reached the kitchen, I was greeted by French toast, chocolate drink, orange juice, and pancakes. "Sakura-san, you're drooling." Amane said.

."Sorry." I said.

"Please eat".

"We will also take care of your laundry, cleaning the room and cooking your meal. But we will only be here until 10:00 pm. We start at 5:00 am." I finished my meal, and proceeded to brush my long brown hair. I kept it in a pony tail. "Sakura-san, I don't want to disturb you or anything, but I believe it's almost time for your class." Hikaru said pointing at the clock. I looked up. "Oh my God, 7:30! I'm going to be late." I said rushing out.

"Please have a nice day Sakura-san" They chorused.

"Call me Mikan!" I rushed off to class.

Almost everyone was there.

"Made it!" I panted.

I spotted Devon, reading a book. "Good morning!" He didn't answer_. He's so cold._ I thought.

"Class you have a project which is due next week. You will work with your partners." Nikkaido-sensei said.

"We're partners. I said.

He bore his ice blue eyes onto mine.

"You do the stupid project yourself. I'm not helping." He said

"Hey!"

The bell rang and he walked away.

_Why do I have to be partners with him? _I thought. I headed to the science lab. On the way there, I saw Yuki.

"Yuki-Chan." I said.

"Oh, hello Mikan-chan." She greeted. "Here to make reservations?".

"Yeah." I said. "What time will you choose?"

"Oh, maybe 3:00."She said. "What about you?"

"4:00".

After we made the reservations, we chatted.

"Where's Koshiba-kun?" she asked

"Well, he didn't want to make the project. I have to do it by myself" I said.

She looked bemused. "That can't be. He is our top student here. He wouldn't want to miss this. It's half of our grade".

I smiled evilly.

"Um, mikan-chan?"

"I just had an idea." I said. "See you!".

I accidentally bumped somebody and fell down.

"Ouch" I winced.

"Get off me you clumsy idiot!".

I opened my brown eyes and came to face ice blue ones.

"Devon?"

"Just get off, you're crushing"

I got off, and then he started to walk away.

"Wait! I called out, pulling his hand. I swear I saw his cheeks turn red.

"What?" He said.

"You have to help me in the project. Or else you won't have a grade and you'll fail." I smugly said.

"So?" He said. "I know you're a top student, and you need the grade. I'll tell Nikkaido-sensei that you didn't help and he'll fail you and you won't be top anymore".

He just smirked then turned around.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be there". He said. "What?" I asked. "Didn't you hear? I'll be there".

I said handed him a piece of paper. "Bring these." He took it." Don't expect me to bring this." He said. "Damn it. Just bring it". "Be there at 4:00." "Hn, whatever". He said walking away.

Yuki and her partner just finished their project so it was our turn. But Devon wasn't here yet. "Mikan-chan, where's Koshiba-kun?" Yuki asked. "I know he's late. I told him to arrive before the actual time. He is so worthless." I said.

"Who's worthless?". I turned around and saw Devon.

"Gyah!" I said." Why are you late?"

"Late? I was here before they arrived, you took so long." He said, motioning Yuki and her partner. "You're the one who's late." He sighed.

"Let's just get this over with." I sighed.

We proceeded to work which took quite some time before we finished.

"Whew." I wiped the sweat on my forehead.

"Finally. You work too slowly". He smirked.

"You… " I decided to let it slide.

He went to the door. "Why aren't you getting out?" I asked.

"Simple." He said. "Because we're locked in."

Please review.

Thank you

-Midnight leo


	5. Chapter 5: Trapped Overnight part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters. But I do own my characters.

**Chapter 5- trapped part two**

**.**

"Why aren't you getting out?" I asked. "Simple." He said. "Because we're locked in." "What?" I said, panicking.  
"gyaah! This can't be happening".

**.**

**.**

I'm stuck here with her. I knew she was stupid but I never thought she was this stupid. She forgot this place locks at 5:00 pm.

I sighed. "Could you stop screaming? You're giving me a headache".

I checked my watch, 7:00 pm. She stopped.

I sat in a corner and she sat next to me. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Can't I sit next to you?" She asked.

"No way in he-" I started to say, but I saw her frightened chocolate eyes. "Tch, whatever."

**.**

**.**

I sneezed. "It's so cold here." I said, shivering.

_Why did I forget my jacket at this time? _I thought.

I caught Devon staring at me. "What?"

"Hn". He grunted.

_How long are we going to be here_? I thought.

Devon's P.O.V

I could feel my eyes slowly closing.

_Damn, I'm so tired. I thought._

And then I finally closed my eyes.

Mikan's P.O.V

Something interrupted my thoughts.

I felt Devon rest his head on my shoulder. "Wha- " I started to say, but caught sight of his sleeping face.

I felt my heart beat faster. He looks so peaceful. _What the heck_?

"Oh, well." And I fell asleep right next to him.

**.**

.

Devon woke up; he was surprised to see he was resting his head on Mikan's shoulder.

He blushed. _Why did I do that?_ He thought. He looked at her. _Wow, she looks so much like an angel._ _Wait, where did that come from? He thought quizzically._

He felt her cold skin_. She'll get sick, the idiot. He thought._

He sighed and he slipped off his jacket and wrapped it around her. He went to the window and slipped outside. He checked his watch, 9:00 pm. He was thankful for his martial arts training. Then he was gone.

**.**

**. **

I woke up when I heard voices. "Hey, miss, you shouldn't be here". The lab head said. "wah! I'm so sorry". I apologized.

". It's all right." he said.

I apologized one more time and left. I held a coat. _Whose is this_?

Wait, maybe its Devon's. I imagined that the ice king actually lent me his coat. Seems unlikely, but…still

I should thank him. I went to my dorm.

It's ten, I realized.

I washed and folded it neatly and placed it in a bag. I went to the room next door. I knocked. He opened the door.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem" Devon said.

"so…bye"

"bye"

With that,I returned to my room. But, I remembered something.

"Hey Devon, can we meet at the shake bar tomorrow?" I asked.

"huh?"

**.**

**.**

Hey Devon, can we meet at the shake bar tomorrow? She asked.

"Huh?" I said."Why?"

"I want to treat you! Since we finished the project, let's take a break.  
She smiled happily.

"Fine." I said. "Stop calling me Devon!"

She didn't seem to hear me.

"Really?" she cheered excitedly "Thanks"  
. "Good night. Tch" I shut my door and went to sleep.

**.**

**End of chapter 3**

Thank you please review.


	6. Chapter 6: A day with Devon

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters. But I do own mine.

I would like to thank the following people.

Rigoudon3- thanks for the review

Xxdarkness-angelxX- thanks for the review

**.**

**Chapter 6- A day with Devon**

Devon got up, bathed and dressed. He chose a black sweater, blue jeans and sneakers. "Koshiba-san, breakfast is ready. His butler, Shiki said. "Yeah, sure". .

He ate breakfast and left his room.

"Devon-sama!"

"Please go out with me!"

"Oh my god he is hot."

Fan girls cried.

He just sighed and proceeded to where they would meet.

He saw Mikan by the shake bar. The place was sure crowded.

"Ah, Devon!" She exclaimed waving her hand.

He walked toward her. They ordered their drinks.

"Stop calling me that!" he said. She didn't hear him.

"I'll treat you." She said.

A vein popped up in his head. "Listen when people are talking to you." He said.

"So what do you want?" she asked.

"Tch, whatever" He said. They found a seat.

He stared at her eating figured, "Man, this is delicious!"

She saw him looking at her "What?"

"Glutton." He muttered under his breath.

"You! I'm treating you shake and this is what I get!" She angrily pointed an accusing finger at him.

He smirked. "Whatever"

"I'm going to use the restroom" she excused her self.

"Do you need to ask my permission to do that?" He asked.

Mikan humped and stood to go to the bathroom. On her way there she met a crowd of girls.

"Excuse me, but can we talk to you". A redhead asked.

She nodded and said, "Okay"

**.**

**.**

"You've been spending a lot of time with Devon-sama, haven't you? Considering you're his partner, you must be with him everywhere". She smiled bitterly.

"I am the leader of the Devon Koshiba fanclub, Motoko Kaname and as his fanclub's leader; we can't allow you to get close to him!" The other members nodded in agreement.

"What?"

"We hate you!" They chorused.

"But.. ." before I could finish, The leader, Motoko pushed me down and threw a glass of juice on me.

I turned my head preparing for the impact, but it never came.

I looked again and I saw it turned to ice inches from me.

"Hey, you know you're taking too long". I turned my head and saw Devon's hand outstretched, he used his Alice. "…Devon." I said dazed a bit.

**.**

**.**

Devon slowly lowered his hands. "What the hell is going on here?" He asked angrily.

"Devon-sama, we were only teaching this girl a lesson". Motoko shook under his gaze.

His ice blue eyes stared at them. He walked slowly toward Motoko. He gripped her arm and used his Alice; ice started creeping up her arm.

"Leave. He commanded".

They cowered away.

"Idiots". He muttered. He reached his hand out to Mikan. "Are you alright?"

**.**

**.**

"Are you alright?" He asked. He can actually be nice sometimes. I thought.

I took his outstretched hand "Yeah, thanks"

He brushed some strands of hair off my face. His face was so close. I blushed. What is this? I thought.

"Let's go". He said. We walked back to our dorms. "Thanks for today". He murmured. I smiled brightly. "No problem". He went to his room and I went to mine.

**.**

"I'm home!"

"Welcome back Sakura-san". Amane and Hikaru chorused. "Dinner is ready."

"I told you to call me Mikan". I smiled.

"Okay Mikan-san."

**.**

**End of chapter 5**

Thank you. Please review.

Midnight Leo


	7. Chapter 7 Devon's past

Everyone I'm revising all the chapters here. I might add some scenes and delete a few but it's

still the same story. I'm adding a few chapters in between the ones I wrote, I took down a few, but I'll post them back. Please bear with me. Special thanks to my **beta reader** _EnaRie_

**Thank you to my readers:**

Xxdarkness-angelxX

Rigoudon3

Anim3gurl

Kylee-Cat

Cherryblossom1031

WitheredWings101

Yaoi Yummy

Thank you very much for supporting this story

**Chapter 7- Devon's past**

**Westfield Academy, classroom**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Devon was serenely reading a book, curios as to what he was reading, Mikan asked,  
"Hey, what are you reading?"

Devon didn't answer her and just kept reading.

"_Stupid Devon_." Mikan thought.

**.**

**.**

After class

**.**

**.**

I glanced over at Devon, he always sat near that lake. He was always alone, well not totally alone, he would have his fan girls chase after him but what I meant was he didn't have friends, I wonder why.

**.**

I approached him. "Hey can I ask you a question?"

"What do you want, idiot?" He asked, annoyed.

An angry vein popped in my head. "Don't call me an idiot! I have a name; it's Mi-ka-n."

"You're not worth calling by your name." he said.

I growled, but I decided to ignore that. "Hey why are you alone?"

He raised a brow., "What do you mean?"

"You don't have friends and things. You never talk about your parents"

He turned away.

"Come on tell me." I pestered.

"It's none of your business."

"What?"

He growled at me. "It's none of your freaking business, you freaking idiot!"

I got angry. "Damn it! I know why the hell you don't have any friends, it's because you are so goddamn mean and scary! That's why nobody wants to be friends with you!" I screamed.

He bowed his head, his bangs covered his eyes. He stood up and walked away.

"Where are you going?"

He didn't answer and just kept walking.

_I guess I went too far there_.

**.**

I decided to look for him and apologize.

I found him under a tree.

"Hey,"

He didn't look up.

"Hey, sorry about what I said earlier, I didn't mean to upset you. I just lost my temper." I said.

"Hn."

"I…want to be your friend."

**.**

**.**

"I… want to be your friend." She said.

My eyes widened. Nobody ever told me that.

She got up to leave. "Wait." I said pulling her wrist.

"Eh?"

I bowed my head, "I'm sorry for calling you an idiot a while ago."

She nodded. "Can you tell me now?"

I thought for a second. "Alright."

"Before I enrolled in this academy, I used to go to an ordinary school. I was accepted at first, but one incident changed everything. I accidentally froze one of my classmates. He was so afraid. Everybody looked at me with terrified eyes. I distanced myself from them, I was also afraid of myself; of whatever things I could do to them. I inherited my alice from my mother.

I... my mother died protecting me from a car crash. Ever since that day my father, my relatives, they all changed. They would beat me up and slap me. They said I was a demon child, I killed my own mother." I said trailing off.

**.**

**.**

_That's why he's so cold and mean, that's why he distances himself from others, afraid what he could do. I feel so sorry for him_. She thought.

She looked at him with a sincere look on her face. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. You probably think I'm a demon too." He mumbled.

She shook her head. "Of course not! I still want to be your friend!"

Devon looked surprised. She stood up and reached out a hand to him.

"Don't you want to be friends?"

He nodded smiling softly. "Thank you."

Mikan blushed. He took her hand.

"You can call me Devon." He said.

"Huh? Haven't I always called you Devon?" she asked.

"I never gave you my permission to call me Devon, idiot." He said.

"That's not fair, we're friend now and…" she continued ranting.

Devon smiled to himself and murmured:" thank you."

**.**

**.**

_A beginning of a new friendship, where Devon began to fall for her slowly._

_._

_._

**end**

_I hope you enjoyed._

_Please review._

_Midnight Leo_


	8. Chapter 8 Natsume's thoughts about Mikan

Special thanks to my **beta reader** EnaRie

Thank you to all of my readers

**Chapter 8**- Natsume's thoughts about Mikan and their break up

**Normal P.O.V**

Flashback

"_I'm very sorry to pass on this news to you all, but Mikan transferred too another school. She won't be attending Gakuen Alice anymore". Narumi said, bowing his head._

_Hotaru's normally cold eyes turned sad._

_The student's eyes widened. Everybody liked Mikan, I mean, who wouldn't? she was one of the nicest and purest girls around! they all wondered what happened to the class angel. _

'_So… she transferred'. Natsume thought. _

"_Hey Natsume is it true that she transferred?" Ruka Nogi, his best friend asked, hugging his rabbit lightly. He looked sad; he and Mikan were as close as siblings.._

"_Yeah." He said._

End of flashback

Natsume's P.O.V

I sat under my favourite sakura tree. I reminisced about the times I spent with Mikan.

_Flashback_

"_I love you. I want you to be my girlfriend." I said._

_Mikan's eyes widened. "Yes!" she said excitedly and hugged me._

_I hugged her back. I felt sorry for her, she doesn't know I'm only using her to get close to Imai._

_We went on dates and I gave her gifts. I would kiss her a few times. I pretended that I really loved her._

"_I love you Natsume." She said._

_And as I predicted, Imai and I got closer._

_Mikan found me looking at Imai once._

"_Why do you look at her like that?" She asked_

_I looked away. "tch." ._

_I needed to end this. I decided to break up with her after a few months._

"_Mikan, we need to talk." I said._

"_What is it Natsume?" she asked._

"_Let's break up." I said._

"_W-What? You're kidding right?" She looked nervous and jumpy.._

"_No." I said._

"_Why?" her voice wavering.._

"_I just don't love you anymore." I said coldly "Imai's way better than you"_

_I left her broken and crying.._

_End of flashback_

After she transferred I finally got Hotaru to be my girlfriend. I was happy of course. I never really loved Mikan in the first place. She was just a tool.

"Hey." A voice said.

I turned around and saw Hotaru, my girlfriend.

"Hey." I said.

She sat beside me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Where do you think Mikan is?" she asked.

"I don't know." I said.

She looked up and I kissed her.

Yeah, I never felt this when Mikan was around.

_Real love_

**End of chapter 8**

I hope you enjoyed.

_Midnight Leo_


	9. Chapter 9 An accident

Special thanks to my beta reader EnaRie

Thank you to all my readers.

**Chapter 9- An accident**

Normal P.O.V.

"Good morning Mikan-chan." Yuki said.

"Good morning Yuki-chan." Mikan replied.

'Such a beautiful morning.' Mikan thought stretching her arms.

"Yo, idiot stop blocking the hallway." A voice said.

_I know that voice anywhere._ She thought

"Devon can you at least don't call me an idiot this early in the morning!" she said.

He smirked.

She pouted. "Argh, I hate you,".

He smiled a little. "I know." He said using the back of his hand to thump the back of her head lightly. He proceeded to go inside the classroom.

Yuki raised an eyebrow.

In the classroom…

"Devon-sama! Go out with me."  
"Date me! Date me!"

"Let's get married and have babies!"

He shuddered at the last sentence. _Are they psychopaths?._

"Popularity kills." Mikan said.

"Hn." He said reading his manga.

After class…

Mikan's P.O.V

I was walking down the stairs. Maybe it's because I was too distracted to not notice that the stairs were wet causing me to slip.

"Waaah!" I screamed and shut my eyes.

I waited for the impact.

That hurt. A lot.

Devon's P.O.V.

I was heading towards the first floor when I saw Mikan walking down. Her stare was blank and so was her face..

_Isn't that dangerous?_ I thought.

She suddenly slipped. "Waaah!" she screamed.

My eyes widened.

I rushed towards her "Are you alright?" I asked .

Normal P.O.V

"Are you alright?" Devon asked, his voice etched with concern.

"I can't stand up." she said looking at her swollen ankle.

He sighed and carried her bridal style.

"Wh-what the hell do you think you're doing?"

He ignored her complaints and proceeded walking to the nurse's office.

He placed her on top of the cot and went to find the first aid kit when he noted that the nurse  
was out.

"Leg." He ordered.

She did as he said and stretched out her leg. He examined it and searched for signs of a fracture. He concluded it was just a sprain and bandaged her ankle a bit.

"Troublesome girl." He murmured quietly.

"Thanks." Mikan said.

The next day…

"Mikan-chan are you alright?" Yuki asked noticing the bandage on mikan's ankle.

"Yea, sorry for worrying you." Mikan said.

"What happened?" Yuki prodded..

"I just fell down the stairs ." she said.

"whoa. You bandaged yourself up?"

"no. Devon did."

"Koshiba-kun huh?" .

"Yes." .

And they went to their morning classes.

**End of chapter 9**

_I hope you enjoyed._

_Midnight Leo_


	10. Chapter 10 My tutor

**Special Thanks to my Beta reader EnaRie**

**Thank you to all my readers.**

**Chapter 10**

**6 – My Tutor**

Westfield Academy, classroom

**.**

"Mmm, Amane that cake was so yummy". Mikan mumbled in her sleep. "I want more".

The class dissolved into giggles. The teacher with midnight blue hair and glasses stopped

writing on the board.

"Sakura-san, if you don't wake up this instant, I will personally hurl you out the window." Their English teacher, Laurence Jacques said.

"Where are the cookies?" Mikan unknowingly asked..

An angry vein appeared on Laurence's head.

Devon sweat dropped. _A glutton, even in her dreams. _He thought_._

He gripped her arm and ice crept up, due to him using his alice. She woke up instantly.

"Ah! So cold" exclaimed, shaking her hand. "Where am I?" She asked.

Last she remembered, she was in a picnic with Amane.

"The classroom, you idiot." Laurence and Devon said simultaneously.

Devon smirked. "Welcome back to reality"

"Yes, glad you could join us, Sakura-san." Laurence said, eyes gleaming with murderous intent.

Mikan sweat dropped. "Sorry sensei!" She stood and bowed.

Westfield Academy, Cafeteria

**.**

Later at lunch, Mikan sat together with Yuki.

"I can't believe I did that in class, Yuki-Chan!" She said.

Yuki pat her back. "Its okay, Mikan-chan"

"Waaah!" Mikan cried. Unbeknownst to her, Devon, getting annoyed by her screaming, sat next to her, scooped some chocolate ice cream and spoon fed Mikan. As a jerk reaction, Mikan immediately shut her mouth and took the spoon out.

She coughed. "What the hell was that for?"

"You're too noisy; you're denying everyone a peaceful lunch". He said.

"Shut up, Devon." She growled, insulted by his statement.

She pouted cutely, making Devon blush...

He prayed to God in Heaven that she didn't see it. _What's wrong with me? He thought._

Yuki being very observant raised a brow. _This is new_. She thought smiling. The famous ice king would actually let someone call him by his name and leave it be, plus, something's up with his slightly red cheeks. She chuckled at the thought.

Westfield Academy, Dorm building

**.**

Yuki and Mikan returned to their rooms together.

"Devon is such a meanie." She complained whilst pouting.

Yuki giggled. "But this is a first for Koshiba-kun."

"What do you mean, Yuki-Chan?" She asked.

"It's because he doesn't let anybody call him by his given name. Seems to me, you're an exception to this rule." Yuki stated. "It's much more surprising that he doesn't get angry.

Mikan pondered the thought. "hmm…it's because he said I could call him that".

Yuki was shocked. "He did?" she asked.

Mikan nodded. Yuki smirked.

"Is there something wrong?" Mikan asked. She shook her head.

Yuki gushed, "Really Mikan-chan you're so cute!"

"Oh, this is my stop." Yuki said. "Bye, Mikan-chan"

"Bye". Mikan waved.

Before Yuki closed her dorm room door, she said,"Oh, I just remembered to tell you, Nikkaido-sensei announced that we have a test tomorrow and that we might fail if we don't study!"

"Crap. I can't do algebra". Mikan cursed. Math was definitely not her favourite subject.

"Why? It's not that hard." A gruff voice from behind said.

She turned around and saw Devon.

She said dejectedly. "Easy for you to say, you're smart."

Devon pondered on a thought for a moment. "I'll help you."

"Really?" she brightened up. "Thank you! But why would you do that?" she had to make sure this wasn't some prank.

Devon thought for an excuse." _Why did I even offer?" _he thought._.._

_Because you want to spend time with her. _A voice in his head replied.

_That's not true. _He denied_._

_It is. It's so obvious. But you're lucky, she's dense. _The voice retorted_._

_What are you anyway? _He asked_._

_Your inner self. _It said_._

"I have nothing better to do anyway". He told her after a long debate with his inner self.

Mikan cheered "Thank you so much".

He shrugged. "Come on let's go to the study hall, its easier to study there".

Westfield Academy, study hall

**.**

"Where the hell did you get that answer from?" Devon grabbed a patch of his hair, frustrated.

Mikan cowered a bit from Devon's explosion. "I don't know"

They stayed there for three hours. And Mikan was dead tired.

_I'm gonna fail tomorrow! Devon is such a merciless sadist! _She thought dejectedly.

"I know you can do it." He said as if reading her thoughts.

She turned to look at him.

He patted her head and smiled a little. "Just do your best" she said.

She blushed. He looked much more handsome when he smiled.

"That's it for tonight. Go to sleep, and have a good rest" he said. "Bye"

He left. And Mikan's heart was beating quickly.

**.**

The next day, to everyone's surprise, Mikan got a ninety on her test.

"How'd you do?" he asked.

She smiled. "I did great!"

"Good work."

"Yeah!" she said. "Thanks." Devon" she murmured quietly.

"You're welcome." He said.

**.**

**End of Chapter 8**

Please review

_Midnight Leo_


	11. Chapter 11 What is HE doing here?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters. But I do own mine.

**Chapter 11- What is HE doing here?**

At P.E. class

**.**

"Yuki-chan, go on without me. I can't make it." Mikan panted.

"No, Mikan-chan, it's only five more laps. Don't give up!"

"Yuki-chan…" Mikan said teary eyed.

"Mikan-chan…"

Everybody sweat dropped. _What is with those girls? _They all thought.

**.**

After P.E. class

**.**

"I'm so exhausted." Mikan groaned

"I know I can't believe sensei made us do 60 laps."

"She is a sadist." Someone added

"Yeah, that is true."

More complaints came after that.

They were all talking about their P.E. teacher, Rima Sakaguchi. Rima is kind but when it comes to P.E., she's a completely different person, just as they described, she's a sadist.

"Come on we have science next." Their class president, Rin Ayasahi said.

"Okay." Everybody moaned.

**.**

During lunch break, Mikan passed by the quadrangle. Something surprised her, instead of the usual quadrangle; she saw it had many booths lined up, shops, stalls and a lot more.

"Wow, what happened here?" Mikan said amazed.

"Ah, Mikan-Chan, we're going to have a festival later." Her sempai, Kyousuke Yajin said.

"Sempai, how come we don't know about this?"

"Well, it was supposed to be kept a secret from the younger years but I'll make an exception to you Mikan-chan, since you're so cute." Kyousuke said playfully.

Mikan smiled. Kyousuke reminded her so much of a certain shadow manipulating sempai.

"Thank you, sempai, and bye" She said.

"Bye Mikan-chan." He said.

**.**

At the classroom

**.**

"All right, everyone, please proceed to the quadrangle after class." Nikkaido announced.

"Why?"

"Just because." He said slyly.

"Okay sensei." They chorused.

He left the classroom_. "Oh dear, I forgot to tell them we have the gakuen alice students visit us. Oh well." _He thought.

**.**

Later after class they all proceeded to the quadrangle.

"wow." Was all everybody could say.

They immediately visited the booths they liked. Mikan was walking by herself but she stopped dead on her tracks when she heard somebody say: "Mikan."

She turned around when she met a pair of crimson red eyes.

Her eyes widened. "You…" she said.

**.**

Meanwhile... Devon was getting fed up by the fan girls.

"Devon-sama, let's go together!"

"Let's go out."

He growled in anger. "Leave me alone!" he walked away, leaving his fans stunned. As he walked something caught his ice blue eyes. "_Hey that's Mikan and…who? _He thought. He decided to listen to the conversation.

**.**

On the other hand, Mikan was stunned.

"Natsume, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh, we were invited to the festival." He said. "I didn't know you transferred here."

"Yeah." Mikan said. _Why is he here? _She thought.

A few moments later a person with violet eyes came to the scene.

"Hello Baka." She said

"Hotaru." Mikan acknowledged.

"Oh hi, I thought you got lost." Natsume said kissing Hotaru.

"Long time no see." She said.

Mikan felt her heart wrench. She bowed her head. She wanted to move but couldn't. Devon noticed this. He immediately came.

He grabbed Mikan's hand and started walking.

"What are you doing here?_"_ she asked.

He didn't answer and continued walking. "Who are you?" Natsume asked.

Devon stopped in his tracks. "None of your business."

They kept walking; Devon was still holding Mikan's hand.

"Um, Devon.." She said trying to stop the tears.

"I just know you want to get out of there. You can explain everything later." He said softly looking at her. Mikan started crying. He gently pulled her into a hug. She was crying in his chest.

"_That guy must have some past with her." _He thought holding her head.

**.**

**End of chapter 11**

Hope you liked it.

Midnight Leo


	12. Chapter 12 Hotaru's thoughts about Mikan

Special thanks to my **beta reader** **EnaRie.**

Thank you to all who reviewed.

Sorry for the late update, school started and I couldn't find time to squeeze a new chapter.

Anyway, please enjoy this new chapter.

**-;-**

**Chapter 12** – Hotaru's thoughts about Mikan

**Gakuen Alice**

Hotaru's P.O.V

All of us in Gakuen Alice were invited to come to the Westfield Academy's school festival. Heck, why not go? What's the harm? It's just a simple festival!

"Hotaru, are you coming later?" my boyfriend, natsume asked.

"Yeah." I said.

After school

We went to Westfield. It was a nice school large and wide. I saw the school festival.

"I'm just going to buy something." I told Natsume.

"Hn." He answered.

I thought about Mikan. The one I used. I pretended to be her best friend. To be kind to her and caring. But in truth, I find her annoying. She was too cheerful and nosy. I hated her. She likes Hyuuga, but so do I. I won't be the "one who let's go of her love for the sake of the person she doesn't even care for." I am very selfish. When I learned, Hyuuga asked Mikan out, I felt my blood boil. I told her I hated her, that I wasn't her best friend. She cried. I was so pissed that I didn't care. I never developed any feelings for this idiot. After a few months, I was surprised to hear they broke up. Mikan transferred afterwards. Later on, Hyuuga asked me out. He told me everything he just used Mikan to get close to me. I smirked inwardly

_We have the same thoughts._

When I returned, I saw Mikan talking to Natsume.

_Time to make her feel bad. I thought._

"Hello, Baka." I greeted.

"Oh, hi I thought you got lost." Natsume said kissing me. Mikan bowed her head. Then suddenly, someone grabbed her hand and started walking. Natsume called after him but he ignored him.

_Well well, someone new? I thought._

"Let's go." Natsume said.

I nodded and followed him.

_I never cared for Mikan, just an instrument to use in my and Natsume's eyes._

_-;-_

_Hope you liked it._

_End of chapter 12_

_Midnight Leo_


	13. Chapter 13 Opening up, Mikan's memories

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters. But I do own mine.

Everyone thank you for the reviews. Please continue reading.

Special thanks to my beta reader EnarRie

**Chapter 13- Opening up, Mikan's memories.**

**.**

Both of them were alone. Mikan was still crying.

"_That guy has some effect on her." _He thought_." I wonder why?"_

"_Why did he have to appear? It really hurts." _She thought.

**-;-**

**.**

I patted her head and waited for her to stop crying. She stopped.

"It's okay." I said. I slowly took my arms away from her. At least she stopped crying.

"Thanks Devon." I didn't speak for a while; I was debating whether I should ask her about what happened with her and that crimson eyed boy.

"Can you tell me now? If that's okay with you."

She nodded. We sat together in a bench.

She took a deep breath. "This is my story."

**.**

**-;-**

I was crying in his chest. He was still hugging me.

"It's okay." He said and slowly took away his arms around me. I was a little disappointed. _Eh, why should I be? _I thought confused.

"Thanks Devon." He didn't speak for a moment.

"Can you tell me now? If that's okay with you." He said.

I thought for a moment. I guess I should really explain since he saved me a while ago, Devon's pretty nice even though he can be cold. He actually wants to listen.

I nodded. We sat together in a bench.

I took a deep breath. "This is my story." I said.

**.**

"I met Natsume in Gakuen Alice, that's where I used to study, of course I found him annoying at first and he was perverted and obnoxious but handsome. His Alice is fire. But even I couldn't resist his charm, so I was happy when he asked me to be his girlfriend." I said looking at him. Was it me or did his ice blue eyes look sad?

"We started going out, he was sweet but then after some time, I would find him staring at Hotaru Imai. He never looked at me like that. Then after a few months, he broke up with me." I continued, already crying... Hotaru is my best friend or at least used to". I said sadly.

"What do you mean 'used to'? Devon asked.

I sighed inwardly. "Hotaru changed after she learned that I loved Natsume. She avoided me and ignored me. She grew a lot colder than she used to. One day, she suddenly told me this: _I hate you Mikan! I hate everything about you. I'm __NOT __your best friend and __NEVER __was! I just used you! I hate you!_

Realization hit me: she loved Natsume. Of course, I was depressed and hurt, she was my friend for how many years and it ended because of a boy. And when things couldn't get worse, Natsumebroke up with me. He told me he loved Hotaru. I wouldn't be surprised, anybody would want to date Hotaru Imai, she was beautiful and a genius, who wouldn't want that? I'm not that pretty and not that smart so I guess somebody else would fit his type. I was crushed to hear he loved her. I loved him too much. As much as I wanted to hate them both, I couldn't they were both precious to me." I sobbed. "I'm sorry I'm crying again."

_You're a kind person. Devon thought._

**.-;-**

I listened to her story. So she studied at Gakuen Alice before and that crimson eyed guy, whom she called Natsume was her past boyfriend. And he left her for her best friend. And worse her best friend hated her. I felt a heavy pain in my chest.

"_Why am I sad?" _

"_It's because you have feelings for her, you're disappointed that she had a past boyfriend." _My stupid inner self said.

"_Shut up, I don't." _

"_Then why did you save her back there and why are you here listening to her story? And why do you feel sad whenever you remember she had a past relationship?" _

"… _I just care for her, she is my friend…" _I said reluctantly.

"_Come now, you're not even sure, so stop denying, I would know, since I am part of you, no I am you." _

I thought about it for a moment._ "Why do I feel like this?" _

"I was crushed to hear he loved her. I loved him too much. As much as I wanted to hate them both, I couldn't, they were precious to me." she sobbed. She started crying again. "I'm sorry, I'm crying again."

I looked at her, she shouldn't cry. Her tears, such beautiful tears... she shouldn't shed them. And she certainly shouldn't cry for him. I tilted her face her eyes widened with shock.

**.-;-**

He suddenly tilted my face, my eyes widened with shock. I could feel my self turn red. His face got closer and closer until…

He used his thumb to wipe my tears. "Please, you shouldn't cry."

"Huh?"

"Tears like those shouldn't be shed." He said softly.

I could feel my heart beat hard against my chest.

_Ba-thump Ba-thump_

"Don't think lowly of yourself." He said. "You are pretty."

_Ba-thump Ba-thump._

"Alright?" he said.

I nodded. "Thank you."

"If it makes you feel any better we should head back." He said.

He stood up and held out his hand. "Let's go."

I took his hand. And we walked back to our dorms.

"Thanks for today." I said.

"No problem."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I shut my door and went to my bed.

_Even he can smile like that. The Devon I saw was unusually gentle and soft. I'm grateful to him. But he really surprised me back there; I thought he was going to_… I reminisced what happened earlier._ When his face got so close, what did I see in those eyes...? Concern? No, it looked like he cared. It made me feel lighter with him there._

_But…  
Ba-thump Ba-thump_

_Why?_

_Ba-thump Ba-thump_

_Is my heart beating so fast?_

**End of chapter 13**

_I hope you enjoyed._

_Midnight Leo_


	14. Chapter 14 When he fell ill

Special thanks to my beta reader EnaRie

Thank you to all my readers.

Please read.

-;-

**Chapter 14- **When he gets sick

-;-

Devon sat on his bed. _I wonder if she's alright. _He thought. _And why was my chest heavy there? _He thought about it for many hours and before he finally fell asleep_._

In the morning

He woke up only to find he had only 20 minutes to get to school. The reason why he didn't get up early was because he worried for Mikan half the night. And also, his butler was absent for the day. He quickly did the necessary preparations.

_Why did I think about her half the night? _He thought.

He quickly rushed out of his room to get to class, using the shortcut near the lake. He passed by a student playing ball. But tragedy struck, the child who was playing had the ability to make things bigger. He accidentally made the ball bigger and threw it at Devon. It hit his head and he ended up falling in the lake, making him drenched.

_Damn_! He thought_. I only have three minutes to get to class. No time to change._

He quickly ran toward the classroom. The teacher was already in.

"I'm sorry sensei." He said. He was wet from top to bottom. The fan girls, as usual, thought he looked hot.

"KYAA! DEVON-SAMA LOOKS ESTRA HOT TODAY! They cried.

The teacher sweat dropped. "Glad you could join us Koshiba-kun. Please proceed to your seat. And um, why are you wet?" He said. Devon just shook his head.

The teacher nodded and Devon walked over to his seat beside Mikan.

"Why are you wet? Go change you'll get sick!" She whispered.

"tch"

She rolled her eyes at his predictable reply. "Thanks for yesterday, by the way."

He raised a brow. "No problem.".

"_I feel light headed"_ he thought.

Mikan was quick to see the ill look that passed his face. _"I wonder if Devon's alright. He looks a little flustered," _

End of school 

Mikan and Devon walked together back to their dorms, long after dismissal came. A project held them back in school a bit later than they wanted. Devon was feeling weaker and weaker by the moment. Everything around him was spinning. He coughed under his breath, determined not to look weak in front of Mikan.

But Mikan turned around to face him. "Is something wrong?" she asked. He didn't answer and suddenly placed his head on her shoulder.

"D-Devon w-what are you doing?" she stammered, flustered and confused at the actions of the usually robust boy. He didn't answer and abruptly he fell to the floor.

"Devon?" Mikan cried.

She placed his arm over her shoulder and step by step she guided him to her room slowly.

She laid him on her bed and quickly left to get water and a towel to wipe his forehead with. .

When she gathered all the said items, she sat beside him on the bed, and aided him.

After a while, He started to stir. He opened his eyes. "Where am I?" he asked, a bit disoriented.

Mikan heaved a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank god you're all right. You have a fever."

"Oh, sorry for the trouble I might've caused..." He said.

"No problem at all." Mikan smiled. "Really, you should take care of yourself."

She stood up. "I'll just sleep on the couch." She raised a finger when she noticed he was going to protest. "you, my dear Devon, are staying riiiight here. Sleep. You're sick."  
He sighed. He knew it was of no use to argue with Mikan, she was famous for her stubbornness, you know.

But when he saw her stepping away from the bed, be it from instinct or whatever, Devon grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.

"Stay, please stay." He hushed in her ear. She was shocked. "Devon?"

"Just stay here." He said, pulling her closer so that she was also lying on her bed.

Mikan blushed and nodded. He fell asleep still holding her hand.

"_What's happening?" she thought looking at Devon's face, her heart racing_.

She could feel his breath on her face. She also fell asleep.

-;-

End of chapter 14

Hope you enjoyed

_Midnight Leo_


	15. Chapter 15 Devon's Contemplation

Special thanks to my **beta reader** **EnaRie**

Thank you to all my readers.

I'm very sorry for the late update.

-;-

-;-

Chapter 15 Devon's Contemplation

-;-

Mikan's bedroom

**.**

I woke up with a start. My vision was still a bit hazy. I could feel somebody's breathing on my face. I opened my eyes a bit wider only to a girl beside me. Realization hit me.

_Mikan_! I thought.

"Cakes…" she said in her sleep. I sweat dropped. I was holding her hand. I was confused.

_What happened? _I contemplated_. Okay... I fainted and then… Mikan brought me to her room... And then I..._I was surprised with what I did afterwards…_I pulled her closer and asked her to stay by my side. _

_Why on earth would I do that?_

I faced Mikan. She looked so peaceful sleeping. I gently caressed her cheek.

"Thank you for everything up until now." I said softly.

My eyes moved from her face to her lips. Unconsciously, I started leaning closer.

I pulled back in alarm. _What was I going to do?" _I thought nervously.

"_Ah you're finally trying to kiss her." _My conscience said.

I groaned, but not loud enough to wake Mikan up.

"_What the hell are you trying to say?"_

_If I keep having sessions with my inner self, I'd better have my head checked. _I thought glumly.

"_Oh, for the love of… You know for a top student you're pretty slow." _My inner self said.

"_What are you trying to say?" _I repeated.

"_What do you think about Mikan?"_

"_I care for her very much; she is a kind friend, maybe not very smart but will always be there for you. She can change everyone's moods with one of her smiles, she is also beautiful inside and out, I will not let anybody harm her, she is my very precious friend and I will give my life for her and I lo-" no. no. no. no. that can't be right!_

"_Yes. Yes. Yes! See what you were going to say?"_

I cupped her face and put my forehead near hers.

_._

_._

_._

_Yes, if you sum this up in words it would say:_

_I love you._

-;-

.

Mikan was surprised to see that Devon wasn't there anymore. But there was a letter attached to her bedside table. She stood up and got the letter. It read:

_Dear Idiot,_

_Thanks for helping me last night. I left early. See you._

_-Devon_

An angry vein appeared in Mikan's head.

"That Devon." She muttered. When she entered the kitchen, she was greeted by a delicious looking chocolate cake. There was another note attached to it. It read:

_If you didn't like how I thanked you a while ago. Maybe this will help._

_I know you'll enjoy this, I baked this._

_-Devon._

Mikan stared hungrily at the cake. She got a plate and a fork.

"Itadakimasu!" she said and began eating.

-;-

Devon took a walk at the quadrangle. He felt much better than yesterday night when he had a fever. He was wearing a grey sweatshirt and dark brown pants. The sun was shining brightly.

He shielded his face with one hand. _So I love her._

-;-

Mikan almost finished the cake.

"I wonder why Devon acted like that last night." She thought out loud.

She blushed. "He suddenly pulled me closer." She said. "Why did he do that?"

.

.

.

.

.

_Devon realized his feelings for her, what will happen next?_

-;-

End of chapter 15

Hope you like it.

Midnight Leo


	16. Chapter 16 Valentine's Day

.Special Thanks to my **beta reader ****EnaRie**

Everyone thanks for the review.

-;-

-;-

Chapter 16- Valentine's Day

**The next day…**

.

"Good morning Mikan-chan." Yuki greeted.

"Good morning Yuki-chan." Mikan greeted back.  
"I forgot to ask you, where did you go off last time? You suddenly went missing."

_Yuki was pertaining to the time when the Gakuen Alice students arrived at Westfield._

"What last time?" Mikan asked.

"You know when the Gakuen Alice students came?"

Mikan hurriedly thought of an excuse, "Oh, well um… I suddenly felt sick at that time. So I went back to my room." She couldn't tell Yuki the real reason why they left.

"Really? That's also what Koshiba-kun said."

"Is that so? I didn't know that. Ha-ha" Mikan nervously said.

"That's too bad Mikan-chan, we met the students of the Gakuen Alice. One was a crimson eyed boy who was drop dead gorgeous; the other one was a purple eyed beauty who seemed cold. They looked like they're going out. Yuki said.

"_Natsume and, Hotaru" _Mikan inwardly winced.

She proceeded to her seat and sat next to Devon.

"Good Morning." She said.

"Hn." He said.

They were silent for a few moments. "How are you then? Do you feel alright?" Mikan asked.

He nodded, "Yeah. Thanks for yesterday."

"Okay."

Yuki could hear there conversation. She smiled to herself. _"Things are getting interesting here." _

_At recess…_

Yuki walked over to Devon. "Hello, Koshiba-kun."

"Yeah, what do you want?" he asked, taking a drink from his water bottle.

She stared at Mikan and smirked at Devon. "Forgive me if this sounds sudden but Koshiba-kun, you like Mikan-chan don't you." It was more of a statement rather than a question.

Devon was surprised and then he accidentally spit out what he was drinking.

"What do you mean?" he asked coughing. "_Don't tell me she knows." _

Yuki only smiled. "You should tell her that, Mikan-chan's a little dense so she won't know unless you tell her. I'm counting on you to take care of her Koshiba-kun."

'Excuse me." he said as he walked out of the classroom.

Yuki chuckled. She visited the library.

"Ah, Yuki-chan!" Kyousuke Yajin said.

"H-hi sempai." Yuki said blushing.

"What are you doing here?" he asked smiling.

"I'm here to read a few books." she said.

"Well see you later Yuki-chan!" He said and left.

"Bye." She said.

She stared dreamily at his retreating figure. A dreamy sigh escaped her.

"_Sempai…"_

At lunch…

"Mikan-chan, do you have anyone you'll be giving this year?" Yuki asked.

Mikan looked up from her delicious warm bentou. "Hm, what do you mean Yuki-chan?"

Yuki fidgeted a bit uncomfortable with the subject. "Well, Valentine's day is coming up so I was wondering if you have any plans to give anyone chocolate."

Mikan thought for a second. "You're right; it is almost that time of the year."

"_Who should I give chocolates this year?" _Mikan pondered over the thought. Who was she going to give chocolates to this year? It's always been Natsume for her, but she couldn't possibly give _him_ chocolate! That would be absolute madness!

"_Oh, I know, Devon. He has been helping me a lot." _

"I do have someone I want to give." Mikan finally said.

"Really thencan we make them together Mikan-chan?" Yuki asked. Unbeknownst to Mikan Yuki had been looking at a certain sempai. _"Yajin-sempai…"_

"Sure." Mikan said smiling.

The day before Valentine's Day

"Let's work hard alright Mikan-chan?" Yuki said.

"Yeah! Let's work hard." Mikan said enthusiastically.

Both of them headed to the school store and bought the ingredients they needed to make the chocolate. Mikan decided to make chocolate with nuts, while Yuki decided to make white chocolate. They both went to the cooking room. Many other girls were also in the cooking room making chocolates.

"This is for Devon-sama!" several fan girls cried.

Mikan and Yuki sweat dropped. Majority of the girls in the cooking room were Devon's fan girls.

After a few hours…

"Ah, we're finally finished." Yuki said.

Mikan used her wrist to wipe the sweat gathering around her forehead.

"Yes finally."

They both wrapped their gifts beautifully. Yuki used a gold wrapper with a red ribbon while Mikan used a silver wrapper with a deep blue ribbon. Mikan suddenly remembered something.

"I've been meaning to ask Yuki-chan, who are you giving those chocolates to?" Mikan asked." Is it sempai?"

Yuki suddenly dropped her scissors.

"Ahahaha, M-Mikan-C-chan… that's not, I mean er…"

"Yuki-chan is something wrong?"

Yuki thought up an excuse. "Mikan-chan, um, we better finish up."

"Oh, you're right! Let's finish then."

"_Thank god she gets distracted easily." Yuki thought relieved. _

After they finished…

They said their goodbyes and Mikan immediately retreated to her room.

She took out a cute paper and pen.

_To: Devon_

_Thanks for your help these past few days. I really appreciate it._

_-Mikan_

"_I hope he accepts it. There are so many girls who are giving him chocolate." _Mikan thought.

Valentine's day

"Kyaa! Devon-sama please accepts our chocolate!" a crowd of fan girls cried.

"No." he said.

"Why not?" the fangirls whined.

"Because I already have someone I like. I won't accept any other chocolate." He said.

"Whaaaat? That's not fair!" They wailed.

Unknown to him, Mikan heard what he said.

"_He has someone he likes so he doesn't want to accept any chocolate. I wonder who she is." "Why am I sad?" s_ Mikan thought sadly_. "I have to try."_

Mikan tried to give him her chocolates but his fan girls always got in the way. And also Devon kept running away from the girls.

Meanwhile, Yuki was giving her chocolate to Kyousuke…

"Um, sempai, can you accept this?" Yuki asked shyly.

"Oh, um, thank you." Kyousuke said blushing.

Yuki smiled.

"_I'm exhausted." _Devon thought sitting down behind a tree. He looked around and saw Mikan. _"Hey, it's Mikan." _

"_Where is he?" _Mikan thought_._

"Hey." A voice said.

She turned around. "Devon." She said.

He stared at the gift. "What's that?"

"Oh, um actually, it was for you but, I overheard you already have someone you like so..." Mikan trailed off.

Devon took the gift. "I'll take it."

"But why I thought you had somebody you like and you only want her chocolates." She said.

"I do and I received it already." He said looking Mikan in the eyes. He smiled.

Mikan's eyes widened a bit. "Devon… "

"Yes?" he asked.

"Really? Who is it?" Mikan asked.

Devon fell down anime style.

"_She's that dense?" _he thought.

" Well, Thank you." He said.

She smiled. He stared at the chocolate.

"_Please wait for a while Mikan, I promise I'll gather enough courage to tell you how I really feel one day!" _

_-;-_

_End of chapter 16_

_I hope you liked it._

_Midnight Leo _


	17. Chapter17what happenswhentheymeetagain 1

Special thanks to my **beta reader ****EnaRie**.

Thank you to all my readers,

-;-

-;-

Chapter 17- What happens when they meet again? Part 1

**Valentine's Day**

.

Devon sat under the tree currently enjoying Mikan's chocolates.

_It's not that bad. _He thought.

Devon finished the last piece and proceeded to go to his room; he walked over to the table and started to gather his things for the next day.

**The next day, Westfield Classroom**

Mikan entered the room with a bright smile on her face. She was giggling and sat down next to Devon.

He removed his eyes from his book to glance at her; she just seemed a bit bubblier than usual.

"Finally broke down?" he asked.

She looked at him. "Not today Devon, not even your teasing can bring my mood down."

Devon found that weird but he just let it slide. "Hn, whatever." He said and continued reading.

Their teacher entered the room. The students stood up and greeted their teacher.

"It's coming!" Mikan said under her breath excitedly.

Devon raised a brow.

"All right, our class will be going on a field trip to a hot spring." The teacher said.

Everybody cheered except for Devon.

"So pack your things and prepare for tomorrow all right? You will go by partners." He said.

_So that's what she was excited about. _Devon thought_. Figures._

The teacher proceeded to write on the board.

.

.

**After school**

Mikan fixed her things for the trip the next day.

_It's so awesome! A hot spring trip, it's my first time going to one. Mom and dad were too busy to take me to a spring! _Mikan thought gleefully.

She had difficult time sleeping that night because of her excitement.

**The next day**

"Is everyone here?" The teacher asked through the microphone.

"Yes." Everyone chorused. All the students sat together with their partners, so Mikan was sitting with Devon at the back.

_Why did I have to be so excited last night? _Mikan thought regretfully forcing her eyes to open.

Devon gazed at her._ What's with her?_

She rested her head on her seat and fell asleep. She was snoring. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but she had no choice. The seat was cramped.

Devon sighed. _This idiot. Why did I love her again?_

He fixed her position to a more comfortable manner.

.

.

1 hour later

Mikan woke up to find that she was resting comfortably on Devon's lap; her hands were in front of her face also on his lap and Devon's right hand was resting on her shoulder. He was stroking her hair.

Mikan blushed. Devon saw her awake. "Oh, good, you're up. We're almost there." He said.

Mikan quickly got up. "Wh-Why the H-Hell was I on your lap you pervert?" she stuttered out.

"Well, before you accuse me with anything that is on your distorted mind, I fixed you in this position so you wouldn't get a stiff neck." Devon said monotonously.

"O-oh, thanks."

He sighed, knowing she wasn't convinced.

He flicked her forehead. "OW!" Mikan cried in surprise. "What the hell was that for?"

"I'm not a perverted bastard who would try to take advantage of a sleeping girl, got that?" he said.

"Er, Right." She said.

He stared outside the window. "Tch."

**In the hot spring**

'It's so pretty here." Mikan said in awe. She gazed around in awe. It was very traditional. There were many cherry trees near the gate and inside the inn.

"Irrashaimase." A voice said. Everyone turned to see a beautiful wearing a dark violet kimono. Yuki smiled at her. "Tadaima, Okaa-sama.

The pretty lady nodded. "Okaerinasai, Yuki"

Mikan's eyes widened. "Okaa-sama?" she said looking at Yuki questioningly.

"Yes, this is my mother." Yuki said smiling.

"Let me explain, this place is run by the Hanas. This is their 6th branch." The teacher said.

"6TH branch?" Mikan was very surprised.

"Actually, Mikan-chan, my parents are a bit wealthy." Yuki said.

"Wow."

"Ara, minna-san, let us go inside now, I shall escort you to your room." Yuki's mother said.

She showed rooms to the boys and to the girls.

"Minna-san, Please feel at home" Yuki's mother said, bowed and then left with Yuki trailing behind her.

"Okaa-sama, I want you to meet my friend, Mikan-chan." Yuki said. Her mother nodded and Yuki called Mikan.

.

.

**In Yuki's mother's bedroom**

Mikan sat beside Yuki, her mother was in front of them.

"Okaa-sama, this is Mikan Sakura, my best friend in Westfield." Yuki said.

"Hajimemashite, I'm Mikan Sakura." Mikan said bowing her head a bit.

"There is no need to be so formal with me, Sakura-san. My name is Shizuoko Hana, please to meet you too."

They chatted and talked all the while. They talked about each other and after getting to know Yuki's mother, Mikan bid Yuki's mother farewell. A servant knocked on her door.

"Shizuoko-sama. The other group has arrived." She said.

"Ah, yes, Gakuen Alice's students, am I correct?" Shizuoko said.

"Hai, Shizuoko-sama." The servant said.

.

.

.

.

Mikan skipped happily all over the inn. _Yuki's mother is very pretty and nice._ Since she was lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize somebody was coming her way. Mikan bumped him and almost fell, but he managed to grab her wrist.

She raised her head. "I'm so sorr- , Natsume?" she said surprised.

"Mikan." He said. Natsume stared at her and then,

He started leaning closer..

.

.

.

.

.

.End of chapter 17

Please review Midnight Leo


	18. Chapter

Special thanks to my **Beta reader, ****EnaRie**

This is a chapter dedicated to** Kylee-cat **and** Rigoudon 3.**

Thank you to all the readers.

-;-

-;-

**Chapter 18**- What happens when they meet again 2

**.**

He leaned closer until he was merely inches from her lips, Mikan could not move and time seemed to stop. That was, until both of them heard voices.

"This is so cool!"

"Hm, a perfect place for a queen like me!"

"Shut up Permy."

Natsume moved away and walked toward the group. Mikan heart was beating fast

_Oh my god, oh my god. What was he going to do? _She thought nervously.

But her thoughts were blocked out when she heard her friends from Gakuen Alice.

"Ah! Mikan-chan!" Anna cried.

"Mikan-chan!" Yuu said smiling.

"Sakura-san!" Ruka said happily giving her a light hug. "We missed you so much."

Mikan forgot everything that happened a while ago and smiled brightly.

"I missed all of you too." She said. They had a group hug. Words of how are you, why did you transfer, I missed you and come back flooded her ears. She truly had missed them, even if Gakuen Alice left her with some painful memories. Mikan's eyes caught glance of Hotaru's. Hotaru turned away. She sighed mentally.

.

In the dining hall

.

"So you study in West field now." Anna said.

Mikan nodded her head. "I've made new friends too."

"That's great!" She said smiling.

Anna moved a bit closer. "Hotaru and Natsume got together."

She stopped eating for a bit and nodded. "I know, and I'm glad they're happy." Mikan said.

"But what about you? If I didn't know any better I'd think you transferred because of your break up." Anna said.

Mikan shook her head rapidly. "Ha-ha of course not." She said nervously.

She didn't seem to notice the brunette's nervousness.

Something caught the pink haired girl's eyes. "Hey, that guy's pretty good-looking. Wonder who he is?" She said pointing to a certain black haired boy.

Mikan stole a glance at the boy she was pointing at. It was Devon.

"Oh, him, he's Devon Koshiba." The auburn haired girl answered unceremoniously.

Anna's eyes widened. She grasped Mikan's hands. "Is he your boy friend?" she asked with stars in her eyes.

"Er..no Anna-chan, he is my partner in school." Mikan said.

"Really?" She asked.

The chocolate eyed girl nodded.

Devon turned around and saw Mikan. He approached them.

She felt his presence. "Ah, hi Devon." She said. The ice caster flicked her forehead. "OW! DEVON WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Mikan cried in surprise.

"Tch, the teacher asked me to find you. I've been circling the whole resort looking for you. You deprived me of my reading time. He said nonchalantly.

She pouted. "Grr… Devon!" Mikan said.

Anna raised a brow. _It's like Mikan's and Natsume's relationship before._

"So you're Devon Koshiba, I'm Anna." The cerise haired girl said.

"Hn." He said.

Suddenly, a green haired girl popped out of nowhere.

"I, Sumire Shouda, the leader of the Natsume and Ruka fan club, will also be the leader of your club handsome." She said flirtatiously.

Devon looked annoyed. "Tch, shut up old hag." He said and grabbed Mikan's hands and started walking away.

Sumire stood there frozen like a rock. Anna chuckled lightly.

"Nice colleague you have there."

.

Both of them walked until they reached the rooms.

"Really, you're so bothersome." Devon said. Mikan pouted.

He sighed. "Who were those people?"

"The Gakuen Alice's students." She answered casually.

Devons stopped and looked at her for what seemed the longest time.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." He said and let go of her hand. If she was good in hearing, which she was not, she would have heard what Devon said after: _Just make sure you don't get hurt._

.

The next day

.

I fixed my hair in a ponytail and got out of the room. I was enjoying how the cherry blossoms were enveloping me. I suddenly felt somebody grab my hand and push me to a wall. I opened my eyes and saw a pair of crimson eyes.

"N-Natsume?" I stuttered.

He smirked. "How about we get back together?"

My eyes widened. "B-but what about Hotaru?" "We can keep a secret can't we?" Nastume said.

"No… no." I said.

He scowled. "Don't you love me?"

He started kissing me roughly. Tears started forming in eyes. I pushed him away.

"I did, once. But you left me for Hotaru!" I said crying.

"Tch, and when I thought I could get some fun." He said. "You're just as useless as ever."

Natsume started leaning again. "Stop!" I whimpered. I felt someone grab my hand gently.

"Didn't she say she stop?" a voice said.

I turned around and saw Devon.

.

I got up early in the morning to read a book. I sat down on one of the branches of the cherry trees and was reading silently when I suddenly heard voices. I searched for the source and saw Mikan trying to stop Hyuuga. I walked over to them and grabbed her hand gently.

"Didn't she say stop?" I asked.

"Tch." Natsume said walking away.

Mikan was already crying. Damn, I should've watched over her. When I heard Gakuen Alice, I knew he would be here. I pulled her tightly in a hug. She was surprised. "Devon?" Mikan asked.

"Shh, let's stay like this ..for a while." I whispered.

.

Devon pulled me closer into a hug. "Devon?" I said.

"Shh, let's stay like this…for a while." He said.

_Ba-thump Ba-thump_

_What's this?_

_._

_._

_._

_Ba-thump Ba-thump _

_He's always protecting me…._

_._

_._

_._

_Ba-thump Ba-thump_

_He's always comforting me…._

_._

_._

_._

_Ba-thump Ba-thump_

_He's always there for me…_

_._

_._

_._

I stared at his attractive face and Ice eyes,

_._

_Ba-thum Ba-thump_

_Don't tell me…_

_._

_._

_._

_Ba-thump Ba-thump_

_This can't be right…_

_._

_._

_._

_Ba-thump Ba-thump_

_Ba-thump Ba-thump_

_Ba-thump Ba-thump_

_I love him…._

_._

_._

_._

_She realized her feelings…what next?_

End of chapter 18

Please review

_Midnight Leo_


	19. Chapter 19 White day gift

Special thanks to my beta reader **EnaRie.**

Thank you to all the readers.

-;-

-;-

Chapter 19- A White Day gift from Devon

**Bus ride back to Gakuen Alice**

Mikan recently realized her feelings for the ebony haired boy.

_Why am I so dense_? She thought to herself dejectedly_. Kami-sama must really hate me._

Sneaking a glance at Devon, she found herself blushing.

_And I had to realize that I love him now._

The ice caster turned his gaze lazily towards her. "What?" He asked.

Startled a bit, Mikan turned her gaze away from him. "Nothing, I just wanted to thank you, again."

Devon didn't say anything for a while.

Mikan shifted uncomfortably on her seat.

"Your welcome. Please know I'll always be there for you." He whispered suddenly, his voice was so soft that Mikan had to strain her ears to hear him. "I'll always protect you, no matter where, no matter when."

"Eh?" She said surprised. "What do you mean?"

The ebony haired boy didn't answer. It didn't take long for her to realize he had put his I pod on.

The chocolate eyed girl shook her head mentally and continued to think. Devon was actually thinking too, but what they didn't know was both of them were thinking the same thing:

_I wonder … _He thought.

_What would happen ..._she thought

_If I... _

_Confessed To you…_

_How would you react? _They both finished in their minds.

_._

_._

_**Westfield Academy, The next Day**_

Devon was sitting near the lake when he suddenly remembered something.

_Wait, tomorrow is White Day. I should get something for Mikan. She did give me chocolates last time._

With that in mind, Devon got up and headed toward the stores.

.

.

After passing by many stalls, he found a jewellery shop. Devon entered it and all the female customers and staff gawked at the attractive ice eyed boy.

"God, I'd give up my boyfriend for him."

"I want to go out with him."

"If only I was 40 years younger,"

Devon shuddered at the last sentence, well wouldn't you? I mean, the lady was 60!

He started glancing at each of the jewellery. Something caught his eye; it was a white butterfly shaped pendant with shining russet stones at the side.

_This matches her eyes, it sparkles the way hers does. _Devon thought and decided to buy it.

"Excuse me miss, I want to but this." He said.

The lady nodded. Devon paid for it and retreated back to his dorm.

.

.

**White Day**

He started his daily routine and placed Mikan's gift into his coat pocket and proceeded to go to the lake.

So there Devon was, leaning against the trunk of the tree reading his new book. He then heard a familiar voice.

"Ah, this place is relaxing." Mikan said stretching her arms. Devon only stared at her. She turned her head.

"Oh, hi Devon."

"Hn." _Oh right the gift. _

"Come here for a bit" Devon said motioning Mikan to come closer.

"What?" She asked approaching him.

He got the gift out of his pocket and started placing it around her neck. The chocolate eyed girl felt heat rise to her face when he felt his touch.

"There." Devon whispered in her ear. "Perfect."

Mikan felt the butterfly shaped necklace. "Ah, it's so cute, but what's this for?" she asked.

"A return gift for those chocolates," He stated simply.

"Oh, thanks. I like it very much."

Devon smiled. "It reminded me of your sparkling eyes."

The ice caster got the butterfly pendant and kissed it gently. "Happy White Day." He whispered, staring at her eyes.

Mikan blushed. _Is it me or has Devon gotten more handsome? _She thought.

Devon started to walk away. "See ya, glad you liked it." he said and left.

_I'm really in love with him, maybe just maybe, if I open my heart again, maybe happiness is just waiting there. Mikan thought. and maybe, I can move on…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_End of chapter 19_

_Hope you liked it._

_Midnight Leo_


	20. Chapter 20 Words from his heart

Special thanks to my beta reader EnaRie.

Thank you to all my readers.

I'm very very sorry for the late update.

-;-

-;-

Chapter 20-Words from his heart

.

Westfield Classroom

Mikan and Yuki were chatting when they heard some girls.

"Devon-sama, take me to the ball."

"We'll look gorgeous together."

The brunette turned her head to see the girls circling him.

_What ball? _She thought, confused.

Yuki saw her expression and smiled. "Ah, I forgot to tell you about the ball." She said. "You see Mikan-chan, every year Westfield holds an annual ball and classes are suspended on that day, there will be an orchestra and a long line of buffet. I think Gakuen Alice holds dances too."

Mikan nodded. "They do."

"Do you have any one you want to go with?"

Devon's face suddenly appeared on her mind causing Mikan to blush.

Yuki smiled. "It seems that you do."

.

.

.

.

.

**After School**

Mikan wandered all over campus and, eventually found herself near the lake.

_I wonder why this place is so relaxing, _she thought, admiring the beauty of the area.

The chocolate eyed girl heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw Devon.

"Oh, hi." Mikan greeted.

"Hn."

Devon started reading and she just stared at the lake.

"Oh, yeah, are you going with anyone to the dance?" The ice caster asked suddenly.

The brunette tore her gaze away from the lake. "Huh?"

Devon leaned on the tree. "Are you going with anyone to the dance?" he repeated.

Mikan shook her head. "No."

"Well, do you mind if we go together?" he hesitantly asked.

She was surprised. "No, it's all right."

He smiled. "Thank you." Devon said and left. _I will tell you something important on that day. _The chocolate eyed girl smiled to herself.

.

.

.

.

**The day before the dance**

"Mikan-chan, let's go shopping for dresses." Yuki said.

"Sure Yuki-chan." Mikan said. And they both headed to the stores.

Choosing clothes and accessories sure were hard.

Both of them went to many shops, tried on various dresses and many shoes, until they finally found what they were looking for.

They both looked gorgeous.

They both bought clothes, accessories, and a lot more before they headed off to the shake bar.

"Mikan-chan you look so beautiful in that dress." Yuki commented.

"Thank you; you look pretty too, Yuki-chan." She said.

They bid each other farewell and headed back to their rooms.

_I wonder what will happen tomorrow. _Mikan thought falling asleep.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**The day of the dance**_

Devon knocked lightly on the brunette's door.

"Just a minute." She said and opened the door.

Devon's eyes widened at how beautiful Mikan looked. Her hair was tied in a messy bun and she was wearing the necklace he gave her. He blushed but the dense girl did not see it.

On the other hand, Mikan was enthralled with Devom. He was wearing a white tuxedo and it suit him perfectly.

"Shall we go?" he asked, holding out his hand, breaking her trance. She took it and they went on their way.

The quadrangle's decoration was beautiful. Colourful lights hung all over the area, the glass tables were elegant, the orchestra was playing music lightly and there were many pretty girls and handsome boys dancing to the flow of the music.

"Wow." Mikan was enthralled with the quadrangle. It looked absolutely beautiful!

"All right everyone; the ball will start please come to the centre and dance with your partners." The announcer said.

"May I have this dance?" Devon said bowing a little and holding out his hand. Mikan smiled and took it.

They both started dancing the waltz. Devon leaned closer and whispered in her ear:

"You look very beautiful tonight."

She blushed. "Thank you. You look handsome yourself." Mikan said.

The ebony boy suddenly stopped dancing. "Devon?" The brunette asked. He didn't answer and pulled her into a hug. Heat rose to her cheeks.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Don't you know what you're doing to me?" Devon asked. "I just can't get you out of my mind. I find myself loving every single thing about you."

Her eyes widened.

He hugged her tighter and whispered words that Mikan thought would never hear:

_I love you…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I hope you enjoyed_

_Midnight Leo_


	21. Chapter 21 Her Response

**A/N: **Special thanks to my **Beta reader ****EnaRie**

Thank you to all my readers.

I'm sorry for the late update, we have just finished our exams and our classroom presentation for "Buwan ng Wika" (**C: **lucky gee. I'm having mine this Thursday, and might I say, we are absolutely NOT prepared for it!)

Once again, I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience. (**C: **me too, folks!)

-;-

-;-

**Chapter 21- Her response**

.

.

**The ball**

"I love you." Devon whispered in her ear. Mikan's eyes widened with surprise. Her heart was beating loudly against her chest.

_Devon just confessed! Devon juts confessed! _Her mind screamed.

The ice caster released her. He stared at her, without a hint of humour on his face.

Mikan was stunned. She then ran, leaving the poor boy surprised. Devon tried to search for her but to no avail, he sighed. _I hope she's okay_

.

Mikan ran hard and stopped just behind a tree; far from the dance.

_I can't believe it… he just told me he loves me…._

_._

_._

_._

_._

That night Mikan knew that she was definitely not getting a good sleep. She had already spent six hours thinking about what he had said.

_I know my feelings for him, so why couldn't I respond to him? I was a bit too surprised, I guess._

The next morning was a pain. Mikan was in a haze.

She walked drowsily to class; the brunette was so sleepy she tripped, only to be saved by someone.

"Sorry, thanks." Mikan said raising her head only to come face with Devon.

Suddenly, yesterday's events flooded back into her head. Mikan blushed profusely.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Ah, er.. Yes so um Bye." She stammered and ran the other way.

Devon stared at her running figure. _Did what I said really bother her that much?_

_._

_._

_._

Mikan avoided Devon the whole day. Throughout class where she sat at the end of her chair, nearly falling off, also during their lunch break, when the teacher asked the attractive ebony haired boy to fetch the dense girl.

"Hey, the teacher wants to see you." He told her.

Mikan cringed at the sound of his voice. "Okay." She said abruptly. She stood up and started walking fast.

_Damn it! I can't face him properly. I'm a coward._

Devon stared at her with wistful eyes…

_If I hadn't have told her my feelings, then she wouldn't have to be this troubled. _

.

.

.

.

.

Mikan stood near the lake once more. _I need to respond to him properly. But every time I see him my heart beats like crazy and then I get scared and run away. She thought peering at her reflection on the lake. _

She sighed; suddenly Devon's face appeared on the lake, which caused her to jump back in surprise. Her heart suddenly beat faster.

"Ah,I-I just remembered I have s-something to do so bye now." Mikan said briskly walking toward the other direction. Devon grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug... He bowed his head, his bangs covering his eyes.

"If you are troubled by what I said, then you can forget about it. I don't mind, just don't avoid me. It hurts a lot more than you shrugging off what I said." He whispered.

_No. I don't want to forget. I'm sorry. I hate myself for hurting you. Devon, I love you too…._

Mikan gently pushed him away. "I'm sorry for avoiding you these past few days; I was feeling awkward. I'm so sorry for hurting you, but Devon… Devon … I.. I love you too…" The brunette said turning red.

Devon stared at her wide eyed, not believing what he heard. Then, he softly smiled and gently held Mikan's face. "Thank you…" he said.

The brunette tilted her face up, and as if in consent he leaned in.

He kissed her, softly, sweetly, gently. A kiss that was full of love.

They shared it.

They separated and looked into each others' eyes.

"I love you…" he said,

"I love you too.." Mikan replied

.

.

.

_Mikan was finally free from her emotions from Natsume, she loved Devon now. He helped fix her heart with gentle words and kind actions. So, now what awaits our new couple?_

_._

_._

_._

_I hope you enjoyed._

_Midnight Leo_


	22. Chapter 22Yuki's Alice,First date part 1

(A/N) Special Thanks to my **Beta reader, ****Little-Oreo-Dork, (Formerly known as EnaRie)**

Thank you to all my readers.

I'm very sorry for the late update.

-;-

-;-

**Chapter 22- Yuki's Alice, First Date Part 1**

Everyone gawked as the new couple walked down the hallway hand in hand.

"What happened?" One whispered.

"Why are they holding hands?" Another said.

"Koshiba-sama! No!" Several fan girls cried.

Devon turned and bore his ice blue eyes onto them. "Shut up old hags, I like her." he said nonchalantly.

Everyone was yet again speechless at his declaration. While fangirls remained disbelieving, Mikan blushed. She was embarrassed at his bluntness.

"_The_ Devon Koshiba has a girlfriend?"

"How? When? Why?" a devastated admirer asked. "No!" the fangirls wailed.

The brunette sweat dropped. _Weird. _She thought.

Devon tugged her hand. "Let's go." He said. Mikan eagerly nodded, she wanted to get away as soon as possible. Their first appearance as a couple failed. It caused too much of a riot.

**Westfield Classroom**

When Mikan entered the classroom, she and Yuki exchanged greetings. Yuki was yet to be aware of the hands being held between Mikan and Devon, who remained unnoticed to her.

But when she caught sight of it, a huge grin escaped her.

"I presume Koshiba-kun had finally conveyed his feelings to our dense Mikan-chan, likewise, Mikan-chan returned his feelings" Yuki said. Mikan blushed for the nth today.

The blond turned her attention to the attractive boy. "Koshiba-kun, do take care of Mikan-Chan, do not ever make her sad, or the consequences from me will be dire. . . "She said giving him an icy sweet smile.

He sweat dropped. _Yuki Hana isn't all she seems. _Devon thought shuddering inwardly.

"Of course."

.

.

.

.

**Lunch Time**

The brunette walked towards the cafeteria. But before she got there, a crowd of girls blocked her way. A cluster of insults were suddenly being thrown at her. Curses and whatnot were spoken, and it was all giving Mikan a head ache.

"Mikan Sakura you bitch!"

"You're just using Devon-sama!"

"YOU SLUT! You seduced Devon-sama didn't you! How dare you!"  
it got so out of hand that a piercing slap made its way onto her cheek.

"I did not seduce him! I Love him" Having had enough, Mikan protested and tried to get away. But even before she could, she was given several more beatings, kicks and slaps.

_I can't use my Alice. _The brunette thought, her body going numb_. I can't move…_

"What do you think you're doing to Mikan-Chan?" A sweet voice was suddenly heard. It was heard above all the other noises and voices. It was clearly from a non-fangirl, and Mikan rejoiced at this.

The crowd of girls turned around and saw Yuki.

"That's childish, kindly move away from her." She said.

"And who are you?" one fangirl dared to ask.

"Yuki. Yuki Hana." She answered walking towards Mikan but was pushed back abruptly by the girl.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Leave now and we'll spare your life." She said preparing her Alice.

"Please let me through."

"No!"

"Yuki-chan…" Mikan's weary voice filled the air just seconds before she fainted.

"Mikan-chan" Yuki said. She turned to the girls.

"I'll ask you again, please let me through." The blond said.

"Hell No! Back off bitch! They screeched.

Yuki sighed. "I didn't want to use this but you girls leave me no choice." Yuki's onyx eyes turned to shining amber. Her hair turned black and she suddenly grew black wings.

"I warned you…. Sweet dreams" Her voice trailed off. She touched each and every one of the girls lightly on the cheek. Then suddenly they started screaming their heads off.

"Argh!"

One pointed at her shaking, her head still in a haze. "Y-you're that-that famous person, The Angel of…Nightmares!"

Yuki chuckled darkly. "That's my old nickname, glad to know you remember. Now stop hurting Mikan-chan or else I'll bring you nearer to your graves."

All of them ran away scared just as Yuki's appearance turned back normal.

"I'm sorry I took so long Mikan-Chan." She said and touched Mikan's hand. Blue light enveloped her and in a few moments, her bruises were gone, and there was no trace of any scar.

"Those girls were rude; fear isn't the only thing I can do." Yuki said. "I was also nicknamed White Healer."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mikan woke up to find herself in the infirmary.

"Ah, you're up." A voice which she recognized as Yuki's was heard.

Mikan tried to sit upright, but Yuki held her down. "Ah, Those girls…" She mumbled.

The healer who came out of nowhere answered," It's alright, I took care of them."

The chocolate eyed girl cocked her head to the side. "What did you do?" she directed the question to Yuki.

"Nothing, just a little Chat".

Mikan did not notice the change of voice in that part.

"How come I don't have bruises?"

"I healed them."

"You have the healing Alice?"

"Yes and also the.."

Yuki was interrupted when Devon abruptly came inside.

"What happened to her?" He managed to say between pants.

"Oh, nothing Koshiba-kun, just another crazed fan girl attacks. But don't worry, Mikan-chan is fine now, and I guarantee you, nothing like this will ever happen again." Yuki said.

Devon raised a brow and suddenly it hit him. "Hana, don't tell me you used your alice against them."

"I warned them." She said smiling.

"Oh, so you have two alices?" Mikan asked. "One is healing and the other is…"

"Nightmare causing Alice." Devon answered for Yuki. "It shows the person their most feared thing, place or person. It doesn't usually have good effects on the person used upon it. . ."

"They should be grateful that I didn't go all out on them." Yuki said. "Or else they would have… well you know what will happen."

The two nodded. "Thank you very much Yuki-chan, I think" Mikan said.

"Anything for you Mikan-chan.".

.

.

.

.

.

.

**The next day**

Mikan sat behind a tree enjoying the peace it brings. Devon saw her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She greeted back.

"Mind if I sit here?"

She shook her head. Devon ruffled her hair and kissed her forehead. He then laid his head on her lap while reading a book.

"Say, are you free tomorrow?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Hm?" Mikan said playing with his hair. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Let's go on a date." Devon said.

"Eh?" She said surprised.

"You don't want to?"

"No, it's not that.."

He sat up and held her face. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I was a bit astonished. I'd love to go."

The attractive boy allowed a smile to form on his lips.

"Thanks." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

.

.

.

.

.

_What will happen on their first date?_

_._

_._

_._

_I hope you enjoyed._

_Please review._

_Midnight Leo_


	23. Chapter 23 First Date part 2

(A/N) Special Thanks to my **Beta reader, ****Kookie Monsterr, (Formerly known as EnaRie)**

Thank you to all my readers.

Sorry for the late update, I'm having writer's block and exams are coming soon so updates might be slower than usual.

I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience.

Please enjoy.

-;-

-;-

_**Chapter 23- First Date part two**_

**.**

Mikan sat on her bed dresser brushing her long silky brown hair, today was a big day for her, their date.

Putting on a white dress, and night blue flats, she headed out of the room.

She met up with Devon. The ice caster was wearing a black t shirt that contrasted his pale skin, grey slacks and sneakers. His bangs half covering his piercing ice blue eyes and his striking face attracting many.

"Hi." Mikan said.

"Hey." Devon replied casually. "You look pretty."

The brunette blushed; she was still not used to the boy's compliments.

He held out his hand. "Shall we go?"

She nodded and took his hand.

"West Field is sort of neat, it's like you have a real mall here." Devon said.

"Cool!" The chocolate eyed girl chirped.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh my god! They are going on a date**.**" A random girl said.

"NO!"

"There goes my chance with Sakura." One of mikan's admirers said.

"DEVON-SAMA!"

The pair sweat dropped, they wondered why the people were still acting this way.

But, surprisingly none of the people went near them.

_This must be girls doing. Devon thought. _

The fan girls, whom Yuki Hana had scarred for life, probably warned others about tampering with their relationship, saying that the consequences will be ominous**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Can we go to that café there? I heard they had tasty treats." Mikan said.

Devon shrugged. "Sure." He said.

The lovely couple entered the café. They took a seat near the window.

The moment Mikan glanced at the menu she immediately started squealing.

"This looks yummy, oh, this one too and this one!" The brunette squealed. Devon smiled at her actions.

A waitress approached them, "Welcome to Etoile Rose, may I take your order?"

The two of them glanced up at the waitress, a lady in her thirties, smiling kindly at them.

"I want the Star-Crossed Parfait, the Le Strawberry short cake and the Mocha Bonanza for the drink." Mikan said. The lady started scribbling down on her notebook.

She then turned to the attractive boy. "What about you, sir?" she asked.

"Just black coffee and dark chocolate." Devon said.

"Okay." She said then left. A few minutes later, the waitress came back with their orders.

Mikan stared at Devon. "Black coffee and Dark chocolate, aren't those things bitter?" She asked.

He nodded. "I don't really like sweet things much; I guess bitter things suit my taste much more." The ebony haired boy said.

"Bitter things taste awful." She said.

Devon smiled a little. "Bitter things, such as dark chocolate and black coffee, may taste awful," he said stirring the coffee. "But can actually make you

Contemplate.

Mikan looked at him confused. He gave her a small smile. "It's alright if you don't get it." Devon said, taking a sip of the bitter coffee.

_He speaks in puzzles, and at times, I can't understand him. Mikan thought._

_(What Devon means is that sad/ bitter experiences allow one to think, sad experiences, lonely days, awful pasts, they all make us reflect about life.)_

Mikan started eating her parfait. "Waaah…this is heaven on earth." She said, giving a dreamy smile.

On the other hand, Devon was cutting his dark chocolate into small squares.

_Ah, yes, bitter things allow us to think don't they? He thought._

After eating, they went to many shops and stores. Then they decided to rest near the lake. It was near sunset.

Devon started to read, while Mikan was peering into the lake.

_That stone is so pretty, I wonder if I can get it. The brunette thought._

She reached farther and farther until she slipped. He ice eyed boy immediately grabbed hold of her hand, but also slipped, causing both of them to fall into the lake.

"Ah, sorry Devon, you had to fall in too." Mikan apologized. "I saw something pretty in the lake and I thought I could get it."

He bowed his head and didn't answer.

"Devon?" The russet eyed girl inquired.

She could hear small muffled sounds, then low chuckles. Devon lifted his head, and Mikan heard and saw for the first time: the ebony haired boy was laughing.

"Y-you did that to get something pretty in the lake? You're definitely s-something else, you know that?" He said between breaths.

The brunette was in awe, the boy grew much more handsome and attractive when he was laughing.

"Sorry, I shouldn't laugh at you." Devon said.

Mikan shook her head and lightly touched his cheek. "I like you better when you're laughing." She smiled.

The boy's eyes widened. He looked at her warmly. "I hadn't laughed like that in a long time; it's thanks to you that I can be laugh and smile like this again." Devon said, kissing her forehead. He stood up and held out his hand.

"We should get back." The ebony haired boy said.

Mikan nodded and took his hand. The two of them returned to their dorms, soaking wet.

He kissed her cheek. "Night." Devon said.

"Good night." She replied.

The two lay on their beds, both thinking the same thing:

_This was a great date._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I hope you enjoyed._

_Please review_

_Midnight Leo_


	24. Chapter 24 Reconciliation

(A/N) Special Thanks to my **Beta reader, ****mishaa, (Formerly known as EnaRie)**

Thank you to all my readers.

I'm very sorry for the late update.

* * *

-;-

-;-

**Chapter 24- Reconciliation part 1**

**A year later…**

**Westfield Opening Ceremony**

"…and so for all the new and old students, please enjoy a productive year here in Westfield, thank you and good morning." Devon said.

Everyone clapped.

Devon bowed and left the stage, muttering under his breath as he reminisced about what occurred earlier.

_Flashback:_

Devon was leisurely reading in the class room when suddenly, the vice president of the student council appeared.

"Koshiba-kun?" The vice president, Haru Li, asked.

"Yes? Is there something you need?" The boy replied.

"Well, the Council president suddenly disappeared, leaving this note behind." The v.p stated, handing Devon the letter. "We will need your services."

_To my Council Members:_

_I shall be taking a short break, so until further notice, I will be absent in my council responsibilities._

_(P.S. This includes the opening ceremony, so better find somebody who is good at memorizing fast. Good Luck! __)_

_Your awesome council president,_

_Kiseki Houamaki_

He sweat dropped. _I don't now how the school survived with this him. _He thought_._

"So why am I needed?" Devon asked.

"Well, the thing is... the Council members have talked about it already, and all are in favour of this decision. For today, you'll be taking the role of the Student Council President." Haru said.

"I decline." He said flatly and resumed reading his book.

The vice president got down on his knees. "Please! Koshiba-kun, the opening ceremony will be ruined. Please please do it!" He begged.

Devon Koshiba twitched. _He's that desperate? _

Devon cocked his head to the side. "Wait, why can't you do it?"

Haru covered his face with his hand and looked away coyly. "I'm too shy." He said.

An angry vein appeared in Devon's head. "You idiot." The ice caster said. "Fine, I'll do it."

_End of flashback._

Devon scowled. _"When I get my hands on Houamaki…" _

"Devon!" a bubbly voice interrupted his thoughts. Devon turned around and saw his girlfriend, Mikan. His scowl was immediately replaced with a warm smile.

"Hey." He said.

She returned the smile. "Great speech, it seems you've captured the hearts of the new students."

A lot of the newcomers who were girls were already staring at Devon with hearts in their eyes. _Ouji-sama…._They said dreamily.

He sweat dropped. "Anyway, I'll catch up with you later at lunch, first I need to entertain the new students."

"Okay." The brunette said, giving the Devon a light peck on the cheek. "Good Luck." Mikan said smiling. He nodded. "Thanks."

* * *

Who knew that his job would be hard?

Accommodating all the new students, doing the extra paper work, entertaining the questions, whilst some new admirers chasing him.

"At last, I'm done." The ice caster said, heaving a sigh of relief. He jogged his way to the cafeteria.

He met up with Mikan and Yuki, and ate lunch.

"How was work?" Mikan asked, chewing on a sandwich.

He put down his water bottle. "Hectic." The boy answered.

After classes, the couple went to the lake; it had become their meeting place.

"Ah…this can really soothe you…" Mikan said stretching her arms.

Devon half smiled. "Indeed, it does." He said.

The brunette turned to face him. "I've been meaning to ask you… why do you like this place so much?" she asked.

Devon looked hesitant for a moment. "You see, my mother always brought me to the lake when I was younger, we would eat, relax and enjoy the scenery together, but that was until the accident happened…" he said, his eyes looking distant and wistful. "So you can say that this place reminds me of her, calm, peaceful and soothing."

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have asked." Mikan said apologetically, feeling regretful asking the boy something depressing.

Devon shook his head. "It's alright, you don't need to apologize."

He stood up and held out his hand. "Come on, it's getting late, we should head back."

She nodded and took his hand. They walked back to the dorms.

Suddenly, somebody tapped Devon's shoulder. He turned his head and saw the teacher.

"Koshiba-kun, you have a phone call." She said.

He nodded. "Okay, you go on first Mikan."

The chocolate eyed girl nodded and headed back to the rooms, while Devon followed the teacher to the office.

"Hello?" The attractive boy said through the receiver.

"Devon…is that you? ….we need to talk." The voice said.

The boy's eyes widened.

"Dad?"

.

.

.

.

.

_Devon's father called… what will he say?_

_I hope you like it._

_Please review _

_Midnight Leo_


	25. Chapter 25 Reconciliation Part 2

(A/N) Special Thanks to my **Beta reader, ****Mishaa, (Formerly known as EnaRie)**

Thank you to all my readers.

I'm very sorry for the late update. I got sick and it took quite a while for me to recover.

-;-

-;-

**Chapter 25- Reconciliation part 2**

Devon walked out of the office with a lot of things playing on his mind.

"Oh, hey Devon." Mikan said when she saw him.

He didn't reply.

_How could he, of all people, call now?_

"By the way, who was it?"

No reply.

"Devon, are you okay?"

_After all these years, why would Dad want to talk?_

There was still no reply.

She reached up to gently touch his face. "Devon?"

This brought him back to reality.

"Wha- oh, it's you." The ice caster said.

The brunette looked at him worriedly. "What's wrong?" Mikan asked.

He shook his head and gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, nothing's wrong. Just a bit tired I guess." he said.

He could tell that she didn't believe him, but, to his surprise, Mikan did not inquire further.

Instead, she hugged him. "If you don't want to tell me it's alright, I just want you to know no matter what happens I will always be there for you. I will support you no matter what." She said smiling up at him.

He smiled back and gave her a soft kiss. "Thank you." Devon said.

That night, Devon could not sleep properly, he kept thinking about the conversation he had with his father.

_-Flashback-:_

"_Hello?" Devon said._

"_Hello, Devon, is that you?" the voice said._

_His eyes widened. "Dad?"_

"_We need to talk….I will be coming there for the weekend, I have already informed your principal about it." His dad said._

"…"

"_Hello?"_

"_Why…after all these years…"_

_His father was silent. "Please, let's just talk." He said and hung up._

_-End of flashback-_

At times when he had problems, it was his mother he would usually turn to. But she wasn't here anymore…. She was gone…

How he wished he could apologize to her…for what happened…

After hours of tossing and turning, Devon finally got to sleep.

"_Devon, come here." A woman called out to him._

"_Eh? Mom, is that you?" Devon asked._

_The woman smiled gently. _

_He walked over to her. "Why are you here?" The ice eyed boy asked._

_She smiled._

"_She hadn't changed a bit." He thought._

_His mother, Serena Elise Koshiba, still had the same silver locks and ice blue eyes and pale skin. She was indeed a beauty, and was still the same warm and caring mother she was._

"_I wanted to come see you. I've missed you." She said and gave him a hug. The ebony haired boy hugged her back. "I missed you too, mom."_

_Tears started to fall slowly from his handsome face. "Dev, what's wrong?" His mom asked._

_Then everything he wanted to tell her came pouring out of his lips._

"_I'm sorry…it's my fault you died….you had to protect me…. I'm sorry, mom." He said softly._

_She smiled tenderly. "It's not your fault; I would have never forgiven myself if anything had happened to you. I don't regret saving you…. especially when you've grown up to be so handsome and intelligent. Please stop blaming yourself." She said._

_Serena held her precious child gently. How she missed him._

_Devon stood there, unsure what to do. Should he tell her what happened after she…left? _

_Serena looked at her son. She gently patted his head. He looked up at her._

"_I'm upset with your father and relatives, for what they did, what happened; it was never your fault." She murmured softly. "But what to do will all depend on you my son." Serena embraced him as a light appeared, slowly enveloping her. The silver haired woman smiled sadly._

"_My time is up, I'm glad I got to meet you again. Good bye, Devon." She said disappearing into the light._

And that was where his dream ended. He sat up on his bed gazing outside. _Today is the day that I will be meeting him. _He got up and started getting went out and saw Mikan coming out of her room. "Morning." Mikan greeted him back and they started walking together to the lake. The two of them sat there quietly. She glanced at Devon; he had a troubled expression on his face. _I wish he would tell me what's wrong. I hate seeing him like this. _The brunette held his hand, staring at him in the eye, as if silently pleading:_ Please tell me what's wrong._

His eyes softened and breathing deeply, he told her.

"_Dad is coming over. He wants to talk to me." _Devon said his voice barely a whisper. Mikan's eyes widened. _"Your dad?" she asked, remembering what he had told her a year ago by the lake._

_I... my mother died protecting me from a car crash. Ever since that day my father, my relatives, they all changed. They would beat me up and slap me. They said I was a demon child, I killed my own mother._

"_He sent me here, of course, why wouldn't he, he couldn't stand looking at my face."_

"_That person, he hates me…"_

_The person who shunned him suddenly wanted to come here? Mikan thought. _

She understood why he was so troubled. The brunette pulled him and hugged him tight.

"_Everything will be alright." Mikan whispered._

…

"Ah, Mr. Koshiba, you have finally arrived." Fuyu Shiro said.

He nodded. "Thank you for taking care of my son. I presume he is doing well in his studies." Mr. Haruko Koshiba said.

"Ah, yes indeed, he is one of Westfield's top students, popular among the students and faculty and quite talented with his Alice." Mr. Shiro said, smiling proudly as if Devon was his son.

"…That is good to hear." He said looking out the window, spotting someone in the process.

"Shall I call him?" The principal asked.

"No, that won't be necessary. I shall go to him myself." Haruko said and went out of the room.

…..

"You know, I'm glad you're here with me." Devon whispered against Mikan's hair.

"I'll always be here." She said.

"Um, excuse me." A voice said from behind them. He ice eyed boy cringed.

He recognized that voice anywhere.

He turned around and said. "Dad."

.

.

I hope you enjoyed.

Please review

_Midnight Leo_


	26. Chapter 26 A look into the past

Special thanks to my **beta-reader** **Mishaa (****Formerly known as ****EnaRie****)**

I'm sorry for the late update.

Thank you to all my readers

.

.

.

**Chapter 26- A Look into the Past**

**.**

Mikan's P.O.V

.

"Dad." Devon said as he turned around, facing his father. Devon was a photocopy of his father, except for his father's eyes, which were dark green.

His father looked at me. "I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I am Haruko Koshiba, Devon's father. And you are?" He said. Before I could answer, Devon suddenly interrupted. "You came to talk with me, didn't you?" He said.

Haruko nodded his head. "Yes, I shall not waste anymore time. Please come with me then."

Devon turned to look at me. I gave him a faint smile.

"Please excuse us then." His father said. They both walked away, heading for the quadrangle.

I watched them walking. _Please let everything be all right between them. I silently murmured._

_._

End of Mikan's P.O.V.

.

.

.

The two of them walked silently heading for the quadrangle. _I wonder what he wants. _Devon thought_. _Haruko led him to a bench. They were both silent as they sat together.

_How should I start? _Haruko thought_. He took a deep breath. _

"Devon, I'm-"he started to say.

"Why, of all the times, now?" Devon quietly murmured.

"That's why I wanted to talk, I wanted to apologize." His father said. "I'm sorry Devon, for everything that has happened up until now. I'm sorry for blaming you, for mistreating you for your mother's death. I regret the fact that I could not reconcile with you."

Devon didn't say anything.

"After I sent you away, I began realizing that what I did was unreasonable, I lamented about it everyday, but I couldn't come up with the courage to apologize until now." Haruko continued. "Devon, I'm truly sorry. I know it is impossible, but do you think you can forgive me? "He said.

"…"

"Devon?"

"I don't know." Was his answer before he got up and walked away. Haruko did not miss the troubled look on his son's face. He watched Devon's retreating figure sadly. _It is only after we realize that we feel regret, such to say "regret happens last". He thought and closed his eyes. If only I could turn back time._

Haruko sat there reminiscing about the past.

_Flashback:_

_._

_Haruko's P.O.V._

_._

"_Ah! My hat!" A voice said. I looked up from the book I was reading, just in time for the hat to slap my face. "I'm sorry! Are you all right?" The voice asked worriedly. I took it off my face. "Tch, who the hell wears hats with flower-"I said but stopped abruptly when I saw a pretty face. I stared at her; she had ice blue eyes that were almost white like ice. Her silver hair cascaded down her back, and her pale skin was like the moon. _

"_Um, excuse me?" She asked. I snapped out of my trance. "Yeah, it's fine." I said. She gave a smile and went the other way._

_I watched her walk away. One thing was sure; I was enchanted by her beauty._

_._

_._

_._

_I entered the building while receiving greetings of good morning from my employees. I walked to my office, with my secretary carrying my bag and other papers. I sat down and started writing._

"_Ella-san, have you hired another secretary already?" I asked her. She smiled flirtatiously at me. I cringed. "Yes sir, I have. But why would you want another secretary? You have me, don't you?" Ella purred._

"_I'm firing you." I said flatly._

"…_What?" She asked in disbelief._

"_I'm firing you, Ella-san; you do not take your job seriously." I deadpanned. "Please get out and send the new secretary here."_

_Ella gathered her things, cursing and left the room. A few moments later, there was a knock on the door._

"_Sorry for intruding, I'm Serena Elise Koshiba, your new secretary." said the girl who entered._

_I gaped at her; she was the same girl yesterday. She stared at me and chuckled._

"_It's you, sir." Serena said._

_._

_._

_. _

"_Devon is just so cute." Serena said when the child had slowly awoken from his slumber. "Haru, he looks just like you." I chuckled. "He looks promising." I said patting his head gently. She placed her head on my shoulder. "Hm, something wrong?" I asked. "No, it's just that I'm glad I married you." Serena smiled at me. "And for having Devon, I just feel really blessed." I smiled and kissed her forehead._

_._

_._

_._

"_Dad, Mom! Look what the teacher gave me." A five year old Devon said, running to his parents, holding a dangling medal. "My, what's this for?" Serena asked. "I answered a problem that nobody else could answer!" He proudly stated. "Really? What kind of problem?" I asked. Devon thought for a while. "I'll show you." He said and started scribbling on a paper. We looked over his shoulder and our eyes widened. It was a very difficult math problem. _

"_Eh, Devon, how did you manage to answer this?" Serena asked. _

"_How? Oh, the TV show showed me how." The ebony haired boy answered. Serena and I sweat dropped. He got that problem easily for his age? We both thought._

_._

_._

_._

"_Hello? Is this Haruko Koshiba? Husband of Serena Koshiba?" A voice said._

"_Yes has something happened?" I asked._

"_B-bad news, sir! Your son and wife are in the hospital, they got into a car accident, please come over immediately!"_

_My eyes widened. Serena and Devon? I rushed out of my office. "President? The meeting is star-"My secretary started to say. "Cancel it." I said and headed out of my company building. I drove my car as fast as I could. God, please let them be okay. I silently prayed._

_When I reached the hospital, the accountant told me where Serena's doctor was._

"_Sir, your son made it safely with minor injuries, but your wife…." The doctor trailed off. I shook him. "What happened to Serena?" I demanded. "I'm sorry sir, we did everything we could but, she didn't make it." The doctor said. I felt numb. This couldn't be happening…_

_._

_._

_._

"_Dad, look I got another award." Devon said. I didn't budge. I was still too caught up in the past. He touched my arm, I slapped it away. _

"_Don't touch me! It's your fault your Mother died!" I screamed at him. He was silent. "I'm sorry…" Devon softly murmured. I snapped. "Sorry? You think sorry would bring your dead mother back to life?" I slapped his face, hard, the impact made him fall to the floor._

_._

_._

_._

_Devon packed his things, I watched him emotionlessly. "See you." He murmured that was the last time I saw him._

.

.

_End of flashback_

Haruko sighed and got up, wondering if he had troubled the boy.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry for the short chapter everyone.

_Midnight Leo_


	27. Chapter 27His Resolve

Special thanks to my **beta-reader** **Mishaa (****Formerly known as ****EnaRie****) and her friend. **

**Hi, everyone, sorry for the late update.-Midnight Leo**

.

.

.

**Chapter 27- His Resolve**

Devon lay on his bed, wondering what should be done. He sighed and ruffled his ebony locks, making it messier than it already was. _What should be done? _His mind repeated over and over again. He reminisced about his childhood; the first five years were a wonder to Devon, part of this was when he realized he could manipulate ice. However, he did not expect to learn about his abilities through accidentally freezing a classmate.

.

.

.

It had started out as any other ordinary school day, him listening closely to their teacher's discussion; others were either busy playing or sleeping. His head had started to hurt suddenly, and he felt very cold inside. _What's going on with me? _Devon thought, shivering_. It's not like I'm in a freezer…_

He dismissed the idea and focused on the lesson.

An hour later the teacher dismissed them for recess.

_Darn it, this feeling won't go away. _He thought breathing heavily. He was so out of it that he bumped into his classmate. The classmate's name was Kohaku, or at least, that's what he remembers.

"Sorry." He murmured as he reached out his hand to him.

"It's okay." Kohaku replied and took his hand. The moment his fingers touched Devon's hand, his whole arm suddenly froze. Devon's eyes widened in surprise_, _Kohaku screamed as the ice kept climbing and climbing until he reached his neck. Devon shook his hand out of his classmate's. Everybody stared at him with complete horror.

_Wh-what was that? _He thought, shaking_._

"MONSTER!" Kohaku screamed at his face. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

The ice caster stared at his hands, then his nearly frozen classmate. He sped off and ran the other way, with only one thing repeating in his mind:

_What did I just do?_

.

.

.

_Why did ice creep up my arm? _Hethought_. That act alone was inhumane…._

"Devon, Devon, where are you?" A gentle voice interrupted his thoughts. _Mom?_ The silver haired woman looked around. "Ah, Devon!" she said and rushed over to him. Just as she was about to hug him, he stepped away. "Don't come near me! You'll get frozen too!"

"Devon cal-"

"No! I'm a monster!"

Serena hugged him tight. "It's okay….it's okay…" She whispered in a pained voice. "I'm sorry; I'm so sorry Devon…" He wondered why his mother had apologized in such an agonized voice. It didn't take too long for him to find out why, because when they returned home, his mother brought him to the balcony and started explaining things slowly.

"Devon, you felt different that morning didn't you?" Serena asked gently. The ice caster gave a quick nod. She sighed and patted his head. "Devon, you have what they call an "Alice".

"Alice?" He asked.

"Yes, it is something like a special ability. It has various kinds." Serena said as she started explaining about the Alice types and how they affected the users.

"How…do you know so much about this?" Devon asked confused.

"It's because I had an Alice as well." She answered quietly. "Quite similar to yours actually."

He blinked, surprised. "Eh? You mean I inherited this from you?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so…" She said tentatively. "Though I should have expected that you would receive this…"

Serena avoided her son's eyes. Devon, on the other hand, could not believe what he had heard. "So I really am a monster?" He murmured quietly. His mother shook her head quickly. "No, don't say that Devon." She said gently, embracing him.

He pursed his lips and lifted his hands, ice slowly formed on his palm. "I have to disagree with you…something like this cannot be performed by a normal human." Serena did not say anything, after a few moments she spoke. "You may have to be sent away to Westfield…" Devon raised a brow. "Westfield?" He asked.

"It's an academy…where students who have Alices are sent to…" She said. She looked down. "I'm sorry…" His mother murmured her voice barely a whisper.

All he could do was accept the fact. After all, denying was never an answer.

.

.

.

Luckily for him, he did not have to be transferred to Westfield immediately. The incident could not be forgotten, however; the boy who froze somebody left quite a mark in the hometown. People were afraid of him. Constantly avoiding him, Distancing themselves

"_He's scary."_

"_Shh…just don't go near him."_

"_Isn't he a monster?"_

"_Quiet! He might hear you."_

Devon understood their caution, for even he, was afraid of himself.

.

.

.

His thoughts drifted over to that uneventful summer morning, eight years ago. Who knew that a day that started out so nice could turn out so wrong? He and his mother went on a drive, just a simple way to pass the time, to be able to get away from the trouble that threatened to chase after Devon. "Relaxing, isn't it dear?" His mother asked. He nodded, smiling slightly.

Then, everything happened so fast. Suddenly there was a large truck in front of them, Serena tried to avoid the truck, but the car ended up spinning away from the main road and towards a steep hill. She hugged Devon tightly, shielding him using her body, preventing any major harm coming to him. He lost consciousness afterwards. After a few moments, he heard his mother's voice. "Devon…?" His slowly opened his eyes and saw his mother bleeding heavily, with wounds that covered her body.

"MOM!" The ice caster shrieked as his eyes widened in surprise. "Blood…"

"Shh…as long as you're all right…" She smiled weakly. "I love you…remember that… I will always be with you…I don't regret this…I want you to live…" she murmured softly.

"Mom, don't talk like that…" Devon pleaded, feeling dizzy. "We'll both be fine…just hold on for a little while…" Serena kissed his forehead before slipping away into a very deep sleep.

A sleep that she would not wake up from

It seemed as if the world stopped. Moments later, he heard voices. "Yuuko quick, call the ambulance!" A voice shouted from afar. "Oh, god…"

"Kid…kid you okay?" The voice seemed to be getting nearer. "My mother…help her…" The ebony haired boy pleaded. "Please…"

He could faintly see the man checking his mother's pulse. He looked sad and shook his head. "Kid, you have to be strong. She ain't here anymore." The man said sympathetically. Tears threatened to come out of Devon's eyes.

"Stay awake until help arrives."

Devon tried his best to stay awake, ignoring the pain and dizziness he was feeling. But, he could slowly feel his consciousness slipping away. The last thing he saw was the face of his mother covered in blood, the man trying to keep him up, and an ambulance. Devon knew he would faint sooner or later, and when he felt his eyes close, he welcomed the darkness with open arms.

.

.

.

He woke up later, his body feeling numb. _What a nightmare… _Devon thought._ Such a realistic one at that, Mom, where is she?_

Voices snapped him out of his thoughts.

"_How are my son and wife?"_

"_Sir, your son made it safely with minor injuries, but your wife…"_

"…_What?"_

"_I'm sorry."_

It sounded like his father. Where was he? He glanced around. _The hospital? _So what happened was not a nightmare. It was reality.

.

.

.

It was the day of his mother's funeral. Dark clouds and slight thunder were seen and heard His grandmother sobbing her heart out, his father standing motionless with an unreadable expression on his face His relatives whispering to each other about him

"_It's as they say, he really is at fault…"_

"_I can't believe he is a cursed child…"_

"…_Serena died because of him…"_

"_He should have never been born, look at grandmother; she looks like she'll die of grief!"_

"_He hears you, you know…"_

"_Like _hell _do I care, he deserves to know what he's done! He took our precious Serena away from us! He's a demon child!"_

_Demon child_

_Demon child_

_Demon child_

It echoed in his mind. Devon glanced at his father, who, in turn gave him a glare. They all loved Serena very much. And he had taken her away from them, because she saved him, he took her life away. He wanted to kneel down and beg the Gods to take him. _"I love you…remember that… I will always be with you…I don't regret this…I want you to live…"_ He remembered her words, her weak voice and her tired face.

"_Mom…I'm so sorry…"_

.

.

.

His father changed from that day on. Haruko grew cold and distant him. "Dad, look I received another award…" Devon murmured. His father looked at him with utmost hate evident in his eyes. He slapped him so hard that he fell on the ground. "It's your fault your mother died!" Haruko shouted. "You Demon child!" Hearing the same words spoken by his father stung him more, even more than when his relatives said it.

Two years after his mother's death, things had not changed in the household. His father was always either screaming at him, or beating him, calling him cruel names, or, he simply did not acknowledge Devon. The ice eyed boy, on the other hand, grew colder and aloof each day that passed. "…I'm sending you away to Westfield. You're leaving tomorrow." His father said suddenly one day. Devon nodded, not really caring. He went into his room and started to pack his things, leaving was the best option he heard since his mother's death.

"See you." Devon murmured to his father as he left the house, heading to Westfield.

.

.

.

"Please introduce yourself." The teacher said. "Devon Koshiba" He said uninterested.

"Your Alice?" She asked.

"Ice." He answered.

"Okay, anymore questions for Koshiba-kun?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" A girl asked.

He glared at her. "Shut up, old hag." He said coldly.

"Kyaa! He's so handsome and cool!" Several girls squealed. _Idiots…The ice caster thought._

"Okay, err…please sit at the back." The teacher said.

Devon nodded and headed to his seat.

In a short while, he managed to make a name for himself in Westfield, always pushing the scars of the past out of his head.

.

.

.

Devon sighed. He wanted to scream no to his father's apology, but, a small part of his subconscious tugged at his heart. _"There were good ones too, right? Happy memories?" _It said.

The attractive boy thought for a while. _My father was once kind to me as well, and cared for me. The accident merely left him confused and upset. He thought. I love my father just as I love my mother, even with everything he has done, he is still my father. _

"_Exactly. You should be able to forgive, just give it a little time…" It continued._

The ice eyed boy reached his resolve. He got up and went to look for his father.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Mikan was worried about Devon and his father. _What happened to them? _She thought_. Devon… _She hated to see that sad expression on his face, it just broke her heart to see him hurt. He looked much like a lost child, not knowing what to do._ All I can do now is support him and love him._

"Excuse me, but, weren't you with my son a while ago?" Someone from behind said. The brunette snapped out of her thoughts and came face to face with Devon's father. "Yes, I was." She replied.

"Who are you? And what is your relationship with my son?" Haruko asked.

"Mikan. Mikan Sakura, his girlfriend." Mikan answered.

He smiled gently. "Ah, I see now why he was very protective of you a while ago." He said.

The brunette blushed. "You could say that…" She trailed off.

"Though I am surprised, Devon disliked girls since he was very young. He had no female friends and he tended to run away from them whenever he had a chance. My wife was worried about his love life and I was starting to question his sexuality…" Haruko jokingly said. Mikan stifled a giggle. "Do take care of him." He said lips curved into a bittersweet smile. She glanced at him. "You care for him, don't you?" The chocolate eyed girl murmured softly. Devon's father sighed. "Indeed, I do. I presume you know what happened…" Mikan nodded. "My emotions took over me, and now, I caused damage to my only son." He said sadly, shaking his head. "I'm an idiot…coming here and asking for his forgiveness. I only disturbed him…" Mikan started to stay something, but was interrupted by a very familiar voice. She turned her head.

"I see that's how you feel." Devon said, looking at his father. Haruko lowered his head. "I'm sorry." He said again. Devon stared at him before speaking again. "…I cannot forgive you now…not yet, but, the day will come when I will. There is no way I cannot forgive you…dad. I am somewhat thankful to you…" He said quietly. Haruko smiled a little and walked towards Devon. He patted his head. "…Thank you, I shall be waiting for that day…when you come to forgive me for my mistakes." He said and turned to Mikan. "Thank you for taking care of him, Sakura-san." The brunette nodded her head and smiled a bit. With that, Haruko walked away.

.

.

.

"Devon, what did you mean when you said "I am somewhat thankful to you"? Mikan asked. He stared at the lake with a contented look on his face.

"How do I put this…because of what he did…I became who I am today…I was admitted into West Field and…" He trailed off, looking at the brunette straight in the eyes. "I met you, Mikan." Her eyes widened.

"Because of what he did, I met you, became your friend and fell for you…I'm grateful for that, since, of all the things that happened to me, meeting you was the best…" Devon continued, smiling at her warmly. Mikan smiled back and hugged him, kissing him gently on the cheek. "I love you." He murmured in her ear.

Mikan smiled. "I love you too," She whispered. Devon gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and smiled to himself. Even with everything that happened to him, he still felt very lucky; because of the girl he loved the most was here in his arms.

.

.

.

End of chapter 27

Please review

Midnight Leo


	28. Chapter 28 Summer Break

_**This chapter is unbeta'd, please bear with me with my grammatical mistakes. The beta'd chapter will come out shortly together with the new chapter.**_

Thank you to all my readers.

Sorry for the late update everyone, but _**Letting Go, Finding New **_will be ending soon.

.

.

.

**Chapter 28- Summer Break**

Today was the first day of their summer break.

Mikan smiled as she walked with Devon, enjoying the pleasant feel of his hand on hers. Some students of Westfield were rushing about, chatting with friends, and finishing last minute homework, while others were simply enjoying the feel of summer, just like they were. Devon glanced at her.

"Say, what are you planning to do this break?" He asked. The brunette thought for a while, brushing rebellious strands of her hair away from her face. "I'm going back home." She replied and looked at him. "What about you?" She asked.

Devon glanced up at the sky._ It's this time of year already, huh? He thought to himself._

He looked back at her. "I'm going to visit someone important to me, can you come along?" He asked.

Mikan blinked. "Sure. But, you have to come with me too, I want you to meet mom." She said grinning.

He smiled. "Fair enough."

Just then, a hand tapped him gently on the shoulder. "May I interrupt?" A voice asked. The ice caster turned and saw Yuki.

"Yuki-chan!" Mikan greeted. She smiled back at her and then looked at him. "Can I talk to Mikan-chan for a bit?" The blonde haired girl asked.

"Uh, sure, Hana." He said turning to Mikan. "I'll see you later."

She nodded. "Bye, Devon." She said and he walked away. "What's up?" The chocolate eyed girl asked, suddenly, Yuki hugged her.

"Mikan-chan! I'm going to miss you and your cuteness." She said. Mikan sweat dropped. "Um, Yuki-chan?" She asked. The onyx eyed girl grasped her hand. "Mikan-chan, promise me you'll come to my house this summer. You can bring Koshiba-kun too if you like." She said, clearly determined.

"Eh? Okay, Yuki-chan. If you want..." Mikan trailed off. Yuki smiled. "I'll send an escort for the two of you in five days time. Please wait until then." She said and walked the other way.

The brunette smiled,

"Till then, Yuki-chan."

Mikan walked back to her dorm and packed her bag.

.

.

_._

"I don't want to see her cry. **Ever. **Understand? Koshiba-kun?"

Devon sat in the living room, currently being interrogated by none other than Mikan's mother, Yuka. She had forcefully- Err, sweetly grabbed him by the collar the moment he introduced himself as Mikan's boyfriend and dragged him to the living room, telling Mikan to go greet the neighbors because she had to talk with him.

The brunette had tilted her head to the side, and she had done it rather cutely, if he said so himself and had asked why. Yuka had pinched her cheeks, calling her all sorts of pet names

(Sweet, cute, lovely daughter of mine,) and assured her they just needed a chat. Mikan nodded dutifully and went out. The moment she left, Yuka turned to him and an icy sweet smile formed on her face. At the moment, he swore he could see Yuki's dark aura circling around Mikan's mother.

_They're alike. He thought shuddering._

She ruffled his hair, a little rougher than necessary and asked:

"Shall we talk, Koshiba-kun?"

.

.

.

"I have no intention of letting her shed tears again." Devon murmured, recalling what happened when Natsume arrived at Westfield. "Not ever." Yuka raised a brow. "How has she been since she arrived at the academy?" She asked. "She smiles a lot, keeps everyone cheerful and happy, she also changed some people on the way." He answered. _Including me._

"What do you think of her?" Yuka continued.

He half smiled. "A strong person, caring and sweet. Determined, a bit clumsy, but beautiful."_ But she tries to act happy even when she's not._

Mikan's mother was silent for a bit. "Has she told you yet? About what happened at Alice academy?" She asked. The ice caster nodded slowly. "She has..." He said. "She loved Natsume dearly, and she loved Hotaru just as much...but they..." Yuka trailed off, her calm expression turned into anger. "They hurt her...she was broken into pieces..." She recalled her daughter, who was usually so lively and happy, come home with tear stained cheeks and swollen eyes. "She always...always-" Yuka stopped at midsentence.

"She always tries to hide her sadness..." The ice eyed boy finished for her. She nodded. "That was the first time I saw her like that." Yuka said. "She was always so strong...even when her father died." His eyes widened a bit, Mikan had never mentioned her father's death. She smiled sadly. "My daughter told me that I shouldn't cry, because my husband would have been very sad to see me crying." _That's just like her. Devon thought._

Yuka looked straight at him. "Koshiba-kun, please realize my daughter is very precious, her ability to make others happy and laugh and her caring personality. She is strong, but that's what makes her fragile." She said softly, ruffling his hair. "I want her to be happy, that is what I wish for. Please, take care of her, don't hurt her." Devon nodded. "I promise, never will I hurt her." He said. _Because she's so important to me._

She smiled. "Then, I leave her in your hands, Koshiba-kun."

Mikan poked her head into the living room. "Mom? Devon?" She asked. Yuka immediately pulled her daughter into a hug. "Mi-chan! You're so cute." She cooed. The brunette laughed and hugged her mother. "Is your chat over?" She asked. Her mother started to nod, but stopped midway. "Wait." She said, walking to Devon. She grabbed his collar and said in a low voice. "Koshiba-kun, if ever you do break her heart, I will kill you ninety nine times in different ways and the hundredth will be a repetition of those ninety nine killing methods." She smiled sweetly at him. "Now, why don't we have lunch?" She said, clapping her hands and started humming a happy tune. Mikan clearly oblivious to what happened, just skipped after her mother, leaving Devon to ponder over his thoughts.

_I have reached a conclusion, Yuki Hana and Yuka Sakura may have been related in the past life, heck, they may have been one person before. He thought as an image of Yuki and Yuka with dark aura coming out of them appeared in his mind._

He shook and his head and followed after them.

.

"Sakura-san, may I take Mikan out for a bit?" Devon asked politely after lunch was over. She glanced at him. "For whatever reason, Koshiba-kun?" Yuka asked.

"I want her to meet someone very important to me." He answered.

"Oh? Who might that be?" She asked clearly interested.

He half smiled and said: "My mother."

.

.

.

"Hi mom, I've come to visit again." He murmured softly, placing white roses on Serena's grave. Mikan stood behind him and patted his back. "Devon..." She said. He looked at her and held her hand. "Mom, this is Mikan, my girlfriend." The ice caster said, introducing her. "Mikan, this is my mother, Serena." The brunette bowed slightly. He smiled. "Mom, this is my most important person," Devon said as he grasped her hand tighter.

"I wanted you to meet her. She's beautiful, inside and out, and I love her so much." He said softly, glancing at her. She smiled at him warmly. "Nice to meet you." Mikan said. "Your son is also my most important person, the one who helped me, and loved me wholeheartedly, and the one I love." The wind blew softly around them.

Devon smiled. "Until next summer again, mom." He said before turning to leave. As they passed by a tree, Mikan saw a silhouette of a very beautiful woman with smiling at her. _Those eyes, they reminded her of Devon_. Her eyes widened and a gust of wind blew. When she looked again, the woman was no longer there.

.

"Thanks for coming along with me today." Devon said as he escorted her back to her house. He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Mhm. Thanks for meeting my mother." She said. He smiled and caressed her cheek. "See you soon." He said and left. She smiled to herself and walked back to her house.

.

Devon knocked on the door. "Who is it?" The voice asked. "It's me." He said. The door open, revealing a very surprised Haruko. "Devon?" He asked. "Hi, dad." Devon replied. "Can I stay for the night?"

His father smiled. "Of course." He said.

.

.

.

Mikan sat on her bed with Yuka brushing her long wavy locks. "Just like old times." The hazel eyed girl said grinning. She smiled and proceeded to do several styles to her daughter's hair. Mikan closed her eyes, enjoying the relaxing feel.

"Mi-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Do you love Koshiba-kun?"

Mikan opened her eyes and answered without missing a beat. "I love him very much." She said. Her mother smiled. "How so?" she asked. "I just do." Mikan said.

"Even more than Hyuuga?" Yuka continued.

She nodded. "Devon is the one I truly love." The brunette replied confidently.

_Koshiba-kun, her love is all yours. Do not waste it like Natsume did. Her mother thought._

"Now, shall we go to sleep, Mi-chan?"

.

.

.

"Devon, how are things between you and Mikan-san?" Haruko asked his son. "Okay." Devon said, drying his hair with a towel.

"Do you love her?"

"Yeah, so much."

Haruko raised a brow. "Really? Why?"

Devon shrugged. "I just do." He replied.

"Will you do anything for her?"

"No, I'll do _everything _for her."

His father smiled. _Mikan-san, you hold Devon's heart. Take care of it. He thought._

"Good night Devon."

"Night Dad."

.

.

.

The two teens lay on their respective beds, thinking about the same question:

_Why do you love him?_

_Why do you love her?_

_I love him, because he was the one who helped me let go, he was the one who supported me and healed me, he is the one who truly loves me, most of all, I love him, for being him. Mikan thought._

_I love her, because she accepted me for who I am, she understood me and never failed to stay by my side, above all, I love her for her. Devon thought_

"_Why do I love you?"_

"_These feelings are true."_

"_I love you."_

"_Simply for being you."_

They fell asleep, with smiles on their faces.

.

.

.

End of chapter 28

Please review

Midnight Leo


	29. Chapter 29 An Offer

"_I am very happy that I met you…I cannot begin to think what my life would be without you here….So, let me offer you…will you agree?"_

.

.

.

**Chapter 29-An Offer **

"Mikan-chan, how's your mother's business coming along?" Yuki asked, playing with the teaspoon. Mikan beamed. "It's going well, better than mom and I expected." She answered, slicing a small piece of cake. They were at a café, enjoying the sweet chiffons and the freshly brewed coffee.

Her mother had recently opened a small bakery downtown and business was booming.

"Something to pass the time now that my little Mi-chan's all grown up" Her mother had said one evening, with those little stars on her eyes and the brunette found herself staring face to face with an intricately decorated bakery just two days after.

"So now our house is filled with flour and sugar and aprons…"Mikan chirped. The blonde haired girl chuckled, fixing her hair. The chocolate eyed girl smiled.

"You know Yuki-chan, you look really good with your hair short." She complimented. "Sempai must be really awestruck by you." Yuki blushed, albeit smiling lightly. Her engagement ring seemed to glisten under the light of the café. "He's very sweet…" She trailed off, cheeks hinted with red. "I didn't think he would propose so soon." "Yeah." Mikan agreed. "But sempai had his eyes on you, way before you confessed to him right?" Another round of blushing came from the blonde.

"What about you and Koshiba-kun? I hope he is treating you well, Mikan-chan." Yuki said smiling, diverting the subject away from herself. She knew that her cheeks were abused enough from blushing.

It worked. It was Mikan's turn to feel embarrassed, true, disregard the fact of his constant teasing, he did treat her well.

Unconsciously, the brunette's eyes wandered over to her watch. "Holy fudge is that the time! Yuki-chan sorry, I have to leave, my patients are going to kill me, or at least their parents will." Mikan said hurriedly picking up her things. Yuki only grinned and nodded. She grinned back and left the café, speeding off the other way. The blonde haired beauty watched her, chuckling to herself. "Ah, Koshiba-kun, as much as I enjoy you and Mikan-chan's love story, I have to wonder: When will _you_ make your move?"

.

.

.

"So you have to drink lots and lots of water okay? Oh, and get lots of rest." Mikan told the little boy who was nodding and nodding his head, such a cute gesture from the large yellow eyed boy. She turned to his mother, handing her a list of cough medicine. "Here, please make sure that he drinks this and he will be fine in a week." The brunette said. The child's mother smiled. "Thank you, Sakura-san." She said bowing before leaving the room with her son. Mikan stretched and glanced around. She felt accomplished for achieving this on her own; the room had a medium sized bed, a desk and a weighing scale. It was filled with stuffed animals and stickers, all in different colors. Really, if it weren't for those medical posters outside the room and the semi bronze plate on her door that read: _Mikan Sakura, Pediatrics_, this room wouldn't have looked like a clinic.

When the door creaked, she glanced at her watch, it was 4:30.

"Finished for the day, Dr. Sakura?" _Always so punctual, she thought._

The chocolate eyed girl turned around and smiled up at the familiar face.

"Yeah, Devon."

.

.

Mikan stared at Devon for a long time.

The ice eyed boy noticed her gaze. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Your face." She answered.

"What about it?"

"It's so..."

"So?"

"Girly." Mikan finished before drinking the iced tea. An angry vein appeared on Devon's head.

"My, thank you for pointing that out." He muttered sarcastically, stabbing the beef with his fork.

The brunette giggled. "I didn't mean it that way, what I meant is that your face is unblemished enough to be girly. See, you have no circles under your eyes, and your skin still looks so soft, even with all the paper work you do in your company! You might even beat Yuki-chan at her beauty! What's your secret?" She asked. The ice caster's left eye twitched. "What?" He asked incredulously. "You know, some secret technique of taking care of your skin, girls would kill for that." She said in a hush whisper, eyes going round as if watching if anyone was eavesdropping.

"There's no sec-!"

"Shh! Devon, the other girls might hear your super awesome technique."

Now, it was Devon who stared at her for a long time.

She blinked. "What is it?"

"Your IQ." He said.

"What about it?"

"It seems to be…"

"Seems to be?"

"Lower than that of an average person, congratulations." The ebony haired boy deadpanned before resuming cutting his salmon.

"Devon!" Mikan complained, glaring at him. "Don't tease me; I wasn't joking about you being prettier nowadays."

"Oh, my manly pride feels so praised."

"Since when did you start caring about manly pride?"

"Since way before, idiot."

The two glared at each other for quite some time before they burst out laughing.

"That was a good laugh, Devon." Mikan giggled. He nodded, half smiling as he called for the waiter, asking for a chocolate sundae and a dark chocolate cake.

They enjoyed the rest of the evening together.

.

.

.

As they walked along the park, Mikan noticed something. Devon was nervous, something unusual for the ice king; she did not pretend not to notice his glances at her nor his fiddling with his pocket.  
"Something bothering you, Devon?" She asked. He stared at her uneasily before opening his mouth.

"Mikan, I, we've been together for quite some time now. " The ice eyed boy began

"Yes, and?"

"I was wondering if you, if you would-"

"Go on, tell me."

He took a deep breath. "Would you-?" He began…

Only to be cut off by the ringing of Mikan's cell phone, she said a swift "wait" before answering it whereas he murmured a soft "damn it", so soft that Mikan could not hear. After a few affirmative responses and a phone number given, she flipped it close.

"Sorry, one of my patients at the clinic, you were saying?"  
"Never mind." Devon said and added in a softer voice. "I'd lost my nerve."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, let me drive you back home."

.

.

.

The ice eyed boy kissed her gently before murmuring a soft good night and driving. As Mikan closed the gate, she replayed the conversation she had with him that evening.

"_Mikan, I, we've been together for quite some time now. " The ice eyed boy began_

"_Yes, and?" _

"_I was wondering if you, if you would-"_

"_Go on, tell me."_

_He took a deep breath. "Would you-?"_

'_Would you what?" _The chocolate eyed girl wondered. _'Would you accompany me to the movies?', 'Would you go out with me next week?', 'Would you like to see a concert?' _

There were so many possibilities running in Mikan's mind, but none of them were right.

Little did she know, he was asking for something big.

.

.

.

"Stupid cell phone…I couldn't ask her properly." Devon muttered, trudging up the steps of his house. "The moment I asked her _just _had to be when her phone rings." He sighed and dug his hand into his pocket.

A small black velvet box rested on his palm. "I'd gone through all sorts of hell just to know what her ring size was and getting through that mother of hers was no walk in the park either." He mused. "But then again," He smiled remembering Mikan's face. "If it's for her, it's all worth it."

That night, the ice eyed boy planned everything.

.

Extravagant things speak for themselves, they say, so Devon wondered why the hell Mikan still didn't get the message:

A bouquet of red roses sitting at her clinic table,

A reservation to one of the most expensive restaurants found in the town (there were only two of them in the restaurant)

A violinist, a _freaking_ violinist playing

All of these which she dismissed as his usual sweetness.

And when he knelt down, she asked him, with those wide, innocent brown eyes of hers, if he dropped anything and proceeded looking down on the floor.

Devon, in response, promptly banged his head against the table (the violinist hit a bad chord then)

Now here they were, Mikan looking at the bruise that was slowly forming on his forehead (she chided him about his pretty face and how he was wasting it) and he had the strangest urge to bang it against the table again.

"Devon, what's wrong? You look so worn out." She asked, clearly concerned. The ice eyed boy gazed at her gaze for a long time.

_Of course I'm so worn out, I went through all the trouble of preparing this and I get your obliviousness! He thought. And I find it adorable…fancy that._

"Devon?" The brunette asked, tilting her head to the side. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, wincing when he accidentally hit the bruise. He looked at her intently.

_That's it. This is ridiculous. She's never going to get it. _

_Forget this extravagant bull, I'm proposing to the woman I love._

"Give me your left hand for a bit." Devon said softly. The chocolate eyed girl blinked. "Huh? Why?" She asked but nonetheless handed him her hand.

"This is a really depressing thought, I went through all the trouble of preparing this but you didn't get it one bit." He murmured caressing her hand. "The roses, the expensive restaurant, the violinist, me kneeling down and no, it wasn't because I dropped anything." He added when he saw her open her mouth.

"What about everything?" She inquired. Ah, trust Mikan to be so unknowingly cute. The ebony haired boy sighed and kissed her hand, making her skin tingle. He took the box out of his blazer pocket and took out the diamond snowflake ring. He placed it on her ring finger and kissed the ring. Mikan's eyes widened and she blushed.

"I love you, you know. I tried proposing to you before, but then your phone managed to get in the way. Now, here I am, making it all romantic and whatever and you still don't get the hint. I've gone through all sorts of hell getting your ring size and asking your mother for your hand in marriage, which by the way is strange, was no walk in the park either but I don't care. I don't care whatever trouble I have to go through because you're worth it." He looked at her in the eyes warmly and smiled. "I have you here, and there's no way I'm ever letting you go ever again. So, Mikan Sakura, will you marry me?" He asked.

One

Two

Three seconds passed. Mikan only stood there wordlessly. Devon suddenly felt uneasy. Was she going to say no?

What she did next eased his worries. The brunette hugged him tightly. "We've been together for so long, you healed my heart and made me love again…you don't know how much you mean to me or how lucky I feel to have met you." She murmured and looked at him, kissing him gently.

"So, yes! Yes! I will marry you!" She said into his ear, tears falling from her face. He embraced her."You mean so much to me too, Mikan…thank you." He said softly.

The violinist feeling awkward began to play, a soft, sweet melody that the two of them danced to.

It was a perfect night.

.

.

.

The next week, when a flustered Mikan said good bye to Yuki at the shop, the blonde haired beauty allowed a small smirk to rest on her lips.

Because, seriously, that ring, an intricately designed snowflake with small diamond studs was just impossible to miss.

She finished her chocolate drink and fished out her phone.

A few minutes later, a half shouting Devon was on the other line, asking her how the hell she got his number and how she found out about the proposal, she only answered him in a smooth, sweet voice that she had her sources and that she demanded she be Mikan's bridesmaid and organizer. Ah, and that he shouldn't pressure Mikan about children. That statement left his flabbergasted and she chuckled as she clicked her phone off.

Those two were just too cute.

.

.

.

"What should be the motif of the wedding?" She wondered out loud.

_._

_._

_._

_An offer of a life time, a vow of sorts_

_Finally they have one another,_

_What'll happen next?  
._

_._

_._

_._

(A/N) I'm very sorry for the late update. I got tangled up in schoolwork and found this time to update. Next chapter will be the last so please stay tuned.


	30. Chapter 295 Repent, Regret

_**Chapter 29.5: Repent, Regret**_

* * *

The slow passage of time can make you realize a lot.

His crimson eyes watched the soft pitter patter of the rain outside, thoughts going back to a certain brunette…

"_Pervert!"_

"_Natsume!"_

"_W-what? You're kidding right?"_

_The tears rolled down her cheeks…_

"Natsume? Are you all right?" A soft though undeniably stoic voice brought him out of his reverie. He blinked and nodded, offering the person a small smile.

"Yeah, Hotaru." He answered. The ice queen didn't believe him one bit, she was observant; and living with him for more than five years sharpened her senses to his lying. The look she was giving him probably gave that away because he started running his hand through her hair. It had grown longer and silkier, something that complimented her already beautiful face.

"Your mind's occupied." She stated, amethyst eyes looking up at him. "What's wrong?" He shook his head once more and Hotaru decided to leave it that that.

He sighed. Truly, everything's chasing him down now…

"_I love you…"_

_._

_._

_._

Her face may look unfeeling, but that didn't mean her heart was. Emotions were persistent; they'd never let you go…

The strongest of which was guilt and regret. She was alone in their room; hers and Natsume's, but even the extravagance of the room could not erase her thoughts.

"_Hotaru!"  
"Waah…why do you have the advanced version already…didn't you just hit me with the version 86 a few minutes ago?"_

"_You were just using me…?"_

_Tears fell from those warm, brown eyes_

Hotaru closed her eyes; yes, that time they were still young and awfully stupid…

_Regret._

It's really eating her now.

"_Hotaru, you're my best friend in this whole world!"_

_._

_._

_._

That night, the couple could not fall asleep. They twisted and turned but to no avail. Natsume sighed and Hotaru followed.

"Can't sleep?"

She shook her head. "My mind's occupied."

"Me too…"

Silence enveloped them for a few minutes.

"It's about Mikan…" He began. "About the things we did to her all those years ago…I feel…"

"You too, huh? It's been bothering me too…" She said.

_Regret_

_Repent_

"I feel guilty…"

"So do I, I want to apologize to her, but then she might, no it might be better if we never showed ourselves to her again…We caused her too much pain…"

The crimson eyes lad sighed and enveloped her in an embrace. She returned the gesture.

"What do you think we should do?"

"I…I'm not sure…but I heard from Ruka that she's getting married soon…"

Hotaru kept quiet for a few minutes. "I think I know what we could do… it won't be enough to atone for our mistakes but it's a start…"

.

.

.

On the day of Mikan's wedding, a pair of tickets to Paris greeted her as one of their wedding presents.

"Who's it from?" Yuki asked, fixing Mikan's hair.

"I don't know, the envelope doesn't say anything…but there's a note." Mikan answered.

_To a wonderful girl:_

_Take this as a small present from us…It's not much but we hope you enjoy it with your husband._

_We…we're sorry for everything. There's nothing we could do to ever atone to what we did to you and you may never forgive us but we want you to know that we regret everything…_

_We wish you utmost happiness, Mikan Sakura…_

The brunette's eyes widened as she clutched the note to her heart. "Mikan-chan?" Yuki inquired.

Mikan didn't say anything but only looked at Yuki.

"_Natsume, Hotaru…" She thought as she glanced at the note._

_In her heart, even though they caused her pain, never once did she hate them…_

"Till we meet again…"

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

End of Chapter 29.5

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review.


	31. Chapter 31Their Beginning

_**Chapter 30: Her ending, His ending, their beginning**_

"I think we should change this one, Yuki-chan, it makes me look fat…" Mikan trailed off, looking at the mirror worriedly. Yuki looked at her, pursing her lips. "You're right, I think it flares up way too much, let me look for another one, okay?" She said and disappeared onto the rows and rows of fabulous wedding gowns she had ordered for her one and only Mi-chan. They had been made exclusively for her, a wedding gift, Yuki insisted. (Part of her just wanted to dress her up like a doll, thought, but the brunette didn't need to know that.) Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Devon in a white buttoned up shirt and a half fixed tie. He fixed his eyes on her and started to speak:

"Mikan, there you are, what's taking so-"

Only to be high-kicked by Yuki…The brunette stared and sweat dropped as he crashed against the wall outside the room and as the door slowly closed by itself, Yuki was left smiling.

"Um, Yuki-chan?" She inquired. "Why…?"

"Oh~ Grooms are not supposed to see their brides wedding gowns before the wedding." She answered casually before opening the door, still smiling so brightly. "Koshiba-kun didn't know that but at least now he does~ wait here for a bit, Mikan-chan, I'll ask the designers for more dresses." And then she disappeared into the long hallway. The chocolate eyed girl sweat dropped again before looking at the mirror once more.

"It really makes me look fat…" She said dejectedly. "It doesn't, actually." The voice nearly made her jump she turned around and saw Devon rubbing his tender head. His tie was completely loose and fell to the floor. "Darn Hana, was she trying to kill me?" He muttered and looked at her, scrutinizing her.

"Really? It doesn't?" Mikan inquired. He shook his head.

"You know what, it makes you look _fatter._" The ice eyed boy stated.

That day, Devon experienced getting kicked outside a room _twice._

_._

_._

_._

_**Chapter 30: Her ending, His ending, their beginning**_

To say she was one of a kind was true; Devon realized that on the day of their wedding.

By far, she was the only person, only _bride _he saw who tripped during the ceremony. The music stopped and several people rushed towards her, including him, only to be stopped by her gloved hands.

"Wait…I can handle this." She muttered, looking determined and he smiled inwardly at how beautiful and adorable she looked right now. "Fine, but at least let me help you up." He whispered reaching out his hands to her. In a few moments, the ceremony continued, albeit reluctantly and ended with-

"You may now kiss the bride."

And Devon did just that.

.

.

.

A few days later, they were in Paris, enjoying the scenic view the Eiffel tower had to offer. The tickets had been a wedding gift and although Devon could have booked this himself, Mikan insisted that they use it and using her cute puppy eyes prowess; the ebony haired boy couldn't do anything but comply with his wife's wishes.

Wife,

Mikan Koshiba.

He liked the sound of that.

.

.

.

After a long day of touring, the newlyweds curled against each other in one of Paris' hotel rooms. "Devon, how many kids do you want?" Mikan asked sleepily, snuggling closer to him. He, also half asleep, murmured: "Two would be enough…a girl and a boy…" exhaustion took over "Okay…tell me when you feel like having them, all right? Good night." She said and slept on his chest. "Sure, whatever." Devon said, running a hand through her hair and closed his eyes. He opened them right after.

"Wait, WHAT?"

.

.

.

"Mama, I want more sweets!" A young girl, strikingly resembling her, pleaded. Mikan chuckled and patted the girl's long, ebony locks. "Nami-chan, you'd have cavities by then!" She said. "Aww…" Nami hung her head low. "But-!" She tried again, using her large, chocolate eyes as a weapon, something she inherited from her mother. Mikan visibly swallowed and tried to look away.  
"So you finally see what kind of weapon those eyes of yours are." A voice commented.

"Daddy!" Nami chirped rushing over to him. "Don't I get a hug, Nana-chan?" A young boy, four years older than her, asked, using his pet name for her. He followed closely behind Devon, auburn locks messy from the wind. The exuberant girl stopped and gave her older brother, Riku, a short hug.

"Silly Nii-chan, of course I wouldn't forget!" She said cheerfully. Riku ruffled her hair affectionately, ice eyes looking amused. Devon, on the other hand picked her up from the ground. Mikan chuckled, walking over to him and kissing Riku on the cheek. "I see the kind of torture I've put you through." She said to him. They all laughed and headed towards their house, an image of a happy and well-to-do family.

.

.

.

_After everything, they'd finally reached their happy ending._

_Devon and Mikan Koshiba, together, from now, till the end of their lives._

"_I love you, Mikan."_

"_I love you too, Devon."_

_._

_._

_._

_**Letting Go, Finding New**_

_**-End.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Thank you all so much for following and reviewing this story. I want to give special thanks to my beta reader _**Mishaa **_for encouraging me and helping me with my story line and plot. Thank you so much!

Once again, thank you to all my reviewers, you guys motivated me so much in writing.

-Midnight leo


End file.
